An Edolas Adventure
by Rainbowgirl5567
Summary: Lucy was having a regular day after going to Edolas. But, what happens when she gets stuck into Edolas by some mysterious white cloaked guy? Will Lucy ever be able to get back home through all the love, happiness, and despair she'll go through in order to get back? Or will Lucy will stay there for good?
1. Chapter 1 the beggining

Special guest for today Happy

Happy: yay! Hiya everyone!

Rainbowgirl: hey this is my first fanfiction I ever made, I hope you like it

Happy: yeah let's just hope it's good

Rainbowgirl: hey! Just do the disclaimer

Happy: Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of the characters Hiro Mashima does

Rainbowgirl: thank you and on with the story

P.s. This story happened after Lisanna came back from Edolas with everyone in the guild that was awake.

Chapter 1 the beginning

Lucy's p.o.v.

It was a normal day at the guild for me. The guild was fighting like always in a bawl while I am trying to not get hit by a flying chair or table near by while drinking a strawberry milkshake. It was perfectly fine until Erza came in and said to everyone " watch out there is something coming up outside please be careful". I ran outside with the rest of the guild to see what was the commotion Erza was talking about. There was a man in a white cloak shouting out a ancient language of some sort and suddenly he looked at me and shot out a beam that was black as death. It hit me, I didn't know what it did or do. But one thing I felt was a bright light picking me up into particles and disappearing. But before I disappear to who knows where, I told the guild that " I will miss you guys and I will never regret joining fairy tail" and I blacked out after that.

Lisanna's p.o.v. (Before Lucy disappeared)

The entire guild went outside to see what Erza was talking about and all I could see was a man in a white cloak shouting out some spell in Latin.( Yeah Lucy didn't know but Lisanna did for some reason that I might know or not.) and all of a suddenly he shot a deadly looking beam at Lucy. I couldn't believe this happened after I came back from Edolas and I just met her myself.

The entire guild screamed Lucy when she got shot with that beam, even me. After Lucy got shot with the beam, she started to slowly disappear with light particles around her. But before she fully disappeared she said " I will miss you guys and I will never regret joining fairy tail." After she said that I start to cry about never seeing her again, I just didn't want for her to die like this at all and I just want to see her again safe and sound. Natsu saw what happened to Lucy also and he just got angry I can't blame I would be doing the exact same thing but I am too sad to fight right now. Nastu even said " why would you do that to our nakama! You will learn your lesson from me myself. You will pay for what you done to Lucy!". Before Natsu even got a hit on the man he teleported behind Natsu and same when Gray tried to hit the man. The man then said " finally we have taken fairy tail' s light and we shall meet you guys at the forest of doom ( random name I made up) to defeat you guys" and he disappeared after saying that.

Rainbowgirl: Cliffhanger dun dun dun!

Happy : I don't like cliffhangers!

Rainbowgirl: Well I will just give you fish. * gives fish to Happy*

Happy: Yay! Thank you!

Rainbowgirl: * sweat drops* Ok, anyway thanks for reading , pm me and review if you want and till next time.


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

Special guest: Natsu

Rainbowgirl: hiya guys it me again I am back and I am sorry that the last chapter was so short, I didn't realize this until I saw it.

Natsu: yeah it was so short and why did you make Lucy disappear to who knows where.

Rainbowgirl: it's part of the story so deal with it Natsu

Natsu: why

Rainbowgirl: you know what I will do something to you in the story if you keep complaining

Natsu: ok

Rainbowgirl: 'man he's an idiot that's what I am suppose to do any way' * sweatdrops* and just do the disclaimer already

Natsu: Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: thank you and on with the story

Chapter 2 the fight

Natsu's p.o.v.

Ok this man just took Luce to who knows where and wants us to fight his guild. Ok than might as well go now. " I going to fight for Luce I will be back." And before I could even go to the forest of doom, Gray and Erza stopped me. " your not going by yourself Natsu, because we are going with you" is what they told me. " ok fine lets go now." And the four of us including Happy went to the forest of doom. And when we got there , the man in the white cloak appeared and said " your ready already, ok than Raven tail come on out." And a guild full of people came out and smile creepily. Ok this guild is really creepy. Might as well fight now. " alright I'm all fired up." And I started fighting with Gray and Erza.

Time skip(after the fight because I am bad at writing fight scenes right now, might in the future)

Gray's p.o.v.

Ok we have defeated the guild, now where's Lucy. Oo found the guy in the cloak might as well yell at him now. " ok whoever you are now tell us where Lucy is!" The man than replied because he's scared of me that " I can't get her back now and she is trapped in Edolas and there is no magic there anymore to get her back. You can never see her again! But you can still send letters that is paper only. I'm sorry!" Oh my God why did he freaking do that to us. You know what he deserves to get hurt. I than kicked him in the stomach and said " we will never get her back now,why!" And before I could hurt him again he said " I'm going back to Edolas now and will have and for myself." And then he just disappears, oh great.

Where Lucy is (at Edolas with the old king Makarov ) Lucy's p.o.v.

"Ugh, where am I." A old man then replied " your at my tent I brought you in here because I saw you passed out in the desert." Ok, wait a minute isn't he from Edolas. " am I in Edolas." He than replied " yes, how did you get here Lucy, that is your name right?" "Yes my name is Lucy and I think I got here thanks to a man in a white cloak speaking in some weird language. And what is your name, is it Makarov?" He than said " yes nice to know you remember me kind of." Natsu was right he was master. " thank you for your hospitality Makarov." Makarov than said "It's fine helping someone for once." " I will take my leave now thank you very much." Before I left Makarov stopped me and told me that I can't because I would just get lost. " how am I suppose to get back to earth land than." He than said " you can't because king Jellal or Mystogan for you, took all magic away from this world so anima won't suck people in and out of Edolas and Earth land so you are stuck here in Edolas forever. But you can still send letters to them. And since your stuck here I can try to take you to Mystogan if they and you let me. Besides if you don't trust me anymore, I understand because I was power crazy and have learned my lesson." "I will let you take please go ahead."

Time skip ( after walking there to the castle)

Mystogan's p.o.v.

I was doing paperwork for the kingdom until I heard a lot of guards shouting so I went outside to see two people getting trying to get to me and talk to me. After I got a little closer I saw it was earth land Lucy and the old king Makarov and they were both passed out now. I got a little worried and told the guards to take the girl and old King to a room so I can talk to them later.

Time skip ( 30 minutes later)

Lucy's p.o.v.

I woke up in a room with two twin beds and I was in one of them, I looked to left to see the old king Makarov in the other bed . I quietly left the room and opened the door. I turned around a corner and bumped into Mystogan, I almost fell to the floor and bash my head but Mystogan caught me and hold my head so I won't get a bump, but Mystogan loss his balance also so he fell on top of me. I than realized the position we were in and blushed a little. "Thank you Mystogan." "It's alright" he said. And he just realized the position we were in and smirked and said " oh you like this position right Lucy?" He than kissed me on the lips and said " you like that too don't you." I was blushing so hard that I think I put Erza's hair to shame. Mystogan than said "Oh you like that" and than started to kiss from my lips to my neck and I let out an unexpected moan that was low. Mystogan than kissed me on my cheek and than got off me right away and helped me up. He than asked me "what are you doing here in Edolas Lucy?" "Oh I kinda am stuck here in Edolas forever." Mystogan then said "ok…. wait what! Are you sure there is no way back to earth land and if there is no way than I will let you stay in the castle with me. But you do need to help me with the castle tho." " yeah there is no way because there is more magic but the weird thing is we can only send letters to earth land." " ok that's weird, but at least you can still contact fairy tail in earth land." Said Mystogan. "Well that's true but I should really tell why I brought the old King of Edolas Makarov and how I got here."

Time skip ( minutes of explaining later)

Normal p.o.v.

" ok I think I understand now."said Mystogan. "Are you sure you understand?" Asked Lucy. "Yeah I do and the least we can do is try to get you back to earth land."replied Mystogan. "Really?" Asked Lucy with shiny sparkling eyes. "Yes and I might know who that white cloaked man is because he's from Edolas." Said Mystogan.

Rainbowgirl: and this is where I am going to end this

Natsu: how could you do this to Lucy?!

Rainbowgirl: do what?

Natsu: trap Lucy in Edolas forever!

Rainbowgirl: I didn't do it, it was the white cloaked man

Natsu: than who is he so I can beat him up

Cloaked man: o so I'm part of this now huh.

Rainbowgirl: don't beat him up here and now or else. *lets out a dark aura*

Natsu: ok I won't, I promise Rainbowgirl-San and can you tell me one thing

Rainbowgirl: what?

Natsu: is Mystogan bipolar kind of?

Rainbowgirl: I guess because I made him a little oc because I don't know if he will actually do that.

Natsu: same here

Rainbowgirl: ok time to end this. Thanks for reading and pm and review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3 the cloaked man

Special guest: Gray

Rainbowgirl: hiya guys it's me again and I am back with another chapter for an Edolas adventure! Sorry that it took a while. Blame school if you want, that's what I doing. And ps I will try to update at least once a month.

Gray: nice to see you too.

Rainbowgirl: Nice to see you too . Oh and 1 more thing, this chapter is kinda short so I just tried to make it as long as possible, so sorry if it's not long enough for you. ok, can you do the disclaimer Gray?

Gray: ok. Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters except for the ones she made up , Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: it's official you are the best guest I had so far.

Gray: thanks and on with the story.

Chrapter 3 the cloaked man

Last time on An Edolas Adventure

"I think I know who the white cloaked man is." Said Mystogan

Mystogan's p.o.v.

"I think I know who the white cloaked man is because he's from Edolas. And his name is Zeref and is the earth land Zeref's counterpart." "What! Why would he send me here in the first place." Said Lucy. "That's what I don't understand, unless he's trying to find a queen." "Eh!"said Lucy.

(When Zeref's counterpart is in Edolas now)

Zeref's p.o.v.

Hmm where is earth land Lucy. I have to find her now or she will fall for someone else without me knowing. Maybe she is in the castle where King Jellal, the current King is, because he was one of her old guild mates and she will come to him first. I should teleport there now and see

what their doing.

(Back at the castle)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Why would Zeref want to marry me, that is the craziest reason I ever heard. And I am so weak and useless so it won't help him become powerful at all. "Why would he even want to marry me anyway?" "Because you will forgive him what he done to you and probably fall in love with him."said Mystogan. Hmm do I forgive people that easily, never knew. "Besides can you not kill Makarov because he's just an old man here." "Fine. Besides I need someone to watch the kingdom for when I leave for the journey with you to see if you can even get back to earth land. And the only way for you to get back is to travel to this place called falling stars cliff. But no one knows where that is and that's why we are going to look for it." said Mystogan.

Zeref's p.o.v.

Hmm she don't think I will marry her at all, interesting. And she doesn't know why I want to marry her either. I mean who can resist a blonde sweet, forgiving, and caring girl. Pretty much no one can. And neither can I. I still have to try to get her to fall for me. Maybe I should do that when they leave the castle.

Time skip (after Lucy and Mystogan got stuff packed for their adventure)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Its going to be so much harder around here now. Because of no magic and the only thing I have is a whip from Virgo from earth land. So the things we really need is food, tent, water, and some weapon to defend ourselves from animals we don't know. Wait do we even know where we are going to try to find a way back for me to go home. "Hey Mystogan do you even know where we have to go?" Huh? Mystogan is no longer next to me or behind me. Where is he than. Might as well wait outside the castle.

Time skip (after Lucy finally finds her way out of the castle)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Man where is Mystogan? I can't even find him at all in the castle or outside. Maybe I should just get going to see how to get back to earth land by looking for falling stars cliff. Ok good plan. Alright I will go now. But before I could go into the forest of Edolas, some guy came behind me and hugged me. I was so scared to see who it was but when I turned around I turn to see Edolas Zeref. What is he even doing here? Oh yeah he supposedly plan to marry me, as if I would marry some person I don't know.

Zeref's p.o.v.

I been watching her the past few minutes, I wonder why she wants to look for him so bad. Might as well make a move on her now. So I wrapped my arms around Lucy to see her scared to find out who it is. Wow she's this scared of me. And she than turned around to see me. She than calmed down just a little. Well it's better than nothing. "Hiya Lucy!"I said happily and a little husky and sedutive. She than replied "Hi Zeref."after shivering a little. Then I did the most unexpected thing she ever thought I would do. I kissed her on the lips and she was surprised at first then she started to kiss back a little. After a minute or so we were passionately kissing.

Mystogan's p.o.v. (Before Lucy was with Zeref and outside.)

I just walked with Lucy for a few minutes than I all of a suddenly get pulled away to stand face to face with Erza Knightwalker. "Erza, what are you doing?" I asked her. She than just came closer to me and than I looked into her eyes and saw that they were dull. If those eyes were dull then someone must be controlling her or hypnotized her. But who will do this? Edolas Erza than just came even closer to me and pushed me against the wall. Might as well try to stop her. But when I tried to stop her, she kissed me. I didn't know what to do without hurting her, I couldn't think of anything until. I thought I can snap her out of this by slapping her. Of course she will get a little hurt but I have to try. Alright let's do this. I slapped her and saw that she was starting to get out of the trans. She blinked a couple times and realized what she was doing and blushed at what she did. She then said "sorry your majesty I didn't know what I was doing.". "Well you were in a trans and you couldn't control what you were doing, so it's fine. And you may go now." "Yes, King Jellal."she then replied to me. She then lefted and I went outside to look for Lucy and apologize for leaving her all a suddenly. As soon as I went outside I see Lucy kissing Edolas Zeref passionately. When I saw this I felt a pang in my heart and I didn't know what this meant. But I think I fell in love with Earth land Lucy. They then just stopped kissing when they saw me. And I see Lucy blushing as bright as Natsu's pink hair. I then looked over to Zeref to see him smiling at me. I guess he did plan for this. I might as well talk to him now. "Hey Zeref! Can we talk for a few minutes, privately." "Yeah we can and are you ok with being alone for a few minutes right Lucy.."Zeref replied and asked Lucy. "Ummm. Yeah I will be fine."replied Lucy. Ok now me and Zeref are walking away from Lucy's sight. "I know you fell for Lucy too." Zeref then said when we were out of sight. "I know and we are both in love with her." "We both are and I know she is the type of person to not like to see two guys fighting over for her."said Zeref. "So let's make a deal. Whoever makes her fall for one of us first and she announces it herself that she choose whoever the lucky person is. And we can't hurt each other. But if she chooses the both of us then we just have to share her. Alright." "Yeah it's fine but we have to try to get her to stay in Edolas with us. I know we have to travel to make it look like we know where we are going, but we don't know what route to take."replied Zeref. "Alright we will tell her that we will go tomorrow because we want to supposedly to know what way to take and camp and so on." "Great we will start tomorrow."replied Zeref.

Gray: so me, Natsu,Erza, and the others are never going to see Lucy ever again.

Rainbowgirl: kind of but that's not all the way true.

Gray: well. It's better then nothing.

Rainbowgirl: true. And thanks for reading An Edolas Adventure chapter 3. Review and pm if you want and to be continued soon.

Gray: see ya readers.


	4. Question and answer

Rainbowgirl: I am sorry that this is not a chapter but is a question and answer chapter

Lucy: argh! Why did you do this!

Rainbowgirl: it's not my fault that I just realized and thanks to a person to remind me that I forgot to tell certain things in the story

Zeref: like what

Rainbowgirl: well one thing is how did Edolas Zeref get in and out of Edolas

Mystogan: well good question, what's the answer to it

Rainbowgirl: well it is just that Zeref some how got a magic ring that only works four times to teleport someone or themselves to somewhere else where they want.

Zeref: heh! How did you found out that was supposed to be a secret

Lucy: so this is your fault! * punches playful to Edolas Zeref's arm*

Mystogan: aye! Don't be fighting! How else are you suppose to get here anyway!

Zeref: true, true.

Lucy: *hmphs *

Rainbowgirl: another question is why did I make Mystogan act like that to Lucy when she first went to the castle.

Lucy: so why did you do that

Rainbowgirl: I wanted to add a moment, at the time I couldn't think of any

Mystogan: just don't be doing that again, I am much better than that

Zeref: *cough * not *cough *

Rainbowgirl: shhh!

Lucy: why?

Rainbowgirl: because Mystogan just fell asleep

Lucy: o

Zeref: …

Rainbowgirl: and I think Zeref just fell asleep also

Lucy: alright then. Let's just leave them here in your room. *takes Rainbowgirl's hand and takes her outside *

Rainbowgirl: my room!

Lucy: I think we should end this here.

Rainbowgirl: wait, I forgot there was one more thing I needed to answer

Lucy: well what is it

Rainbowgirl: it was why did I made you so easy to get

Lucy: *starts to blush * why did you do that

Rainbowgirl: well it was because if I didn't make you easy to get in the story for now then how am I supposed to add in moments

Lucy: you are just like Mira

Rainbowgirl: am not

Lucy: well see ya guys soon and review!

Rainbowgirl: right and bye! Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 4 the start of an adventure

Special guest: Erza

Rainbowgirl: hiya nice to see ya again! I am not dead either! But first things first I am sorry for taking forever to update. But, since it is summer now I can update more often.

Erza: it's alright as long as you update.

Rainbowgirl: thanks.

Erza: *smiles * and now for the disclaimer. Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: wow I didn't need to tell you to do the disclaimer. I might think that you are the best guest so far. *hears in distance "what about me?" * *sweatdrops * and on to the story!

Chapter 4 the start of an adventure

~time skip to morning~

Lucy's p.o.v.

I'm so confused. What am I suppose to feel about edolas Zeref and Mystogan? I might as well pretend that I didn't kiss both of them at all. Might as well meet up with them right now. "Hey Zeref! Mystogan! Where are we going to go now?" I asked. I then see Edolas Zeref stared at Mystogan and Mystogan stared back. I then got a little uncomfortable and gave out a fake cough. They then notice what they were doing and looked at me. "We'll are just going to go around Edolas to look for rumors about falling stars cliff. Don't worry I don't think it would take long" says Edolas Zeref. I smiled my usual smile and said "alright, let's go now!" I swore that I saw a tinted pink blush on both their cheeks and blinked it off.

~Time skip~ (somewhere in a forest at night)

Mystogan's p.o.v.

Well going to this forest is a good and bad idea. The good part was that we got to have Lucy here longer. The bad part was that we were lost. Even though I should be panicking on the inside that we might have Lucy get hurt here, I didn't. "Are we lost, guys?" Lucy asks. "No." Edolas Zeref said right away. I stayed silent, so I wouldn't interrupt their conversation. Lucy then looked at me and Edolas Zeref to see if we were lying or not. Once she thought that we weren't lying, she looked away and said "ok". I then said out loud that we should camp here for tonight and eat dinner. Lucy and Zeref then nodded their heads to show that they agreed. I then took the bag on my shoulder off and set it on the ground and started to set up the tents. I then see Zeref getting some firewood while Lucy was finding some twigs and leaves to start the fire. After I finished setting up the tents, I saw Lucy trying to start the fire and Zeref still gone getting more firewood for the fire. Since Lucy was trying so hard to start the fire, I decided to help her. I then went up to Lucy and asked if she needed help. Lucy being the stubborn girl she is, she said no and continued trying to start the fire. I also saw Lucy shivering because of the cold. So I went behind her and held onto her arms to show her the right way to start a fire. I then let go of her after a small fire started. I also thought that I saw her blushed a little bit and brushed the thought away. Since I cause her a little bit of trouble before we went inside this forest and after we left the castle to 'start' this journey.

~Flashback~

I was walking by Lucy and Zeref. I then saw something bright and shiny aiming towards Lucy. As soon as I saw it I tackled Lucy down as it pasted us. Lucy didn't notice the shiny thing being aimed at her, same with Zeref. Lucy then had a tick mark on her head and pushed me off her. She then asked me what was that for. I could only reply that I was trying to help. She couldn't understand what I was trying to say so she ignored me the entire walk to the forest. So that was pretty much what irritated her at the time and so I thought she didn't like me that way.

~Flashback end~

Lucy's p.o.v.

Mystogan just showed me a way to start a fire. Wow. I guess I shouldn't doubt him lying to me about trying to save me or something. I wonder if I should forgive him from earlier. Well I really can't hold grudges very well, especially when it is my friends. I guess I should forgive him. Alright Mystogan is on forgiven for tackling me for no reason. Besides I can't believe that Mystogan still helps me when I say no. Just like team Natsu…. Well I guess Mystogan and Zeref will just help me get home so I could see them again. Well since we can write letters to each other I guess I can start on writing one to them now.

Dear Fairy tail,

Don't worry, I am perfectly fine here in Edolas so far. I hope that I can see you guys again soon. It have been a while since we last talked face to face right? So I would be writing to you guys my adventures here in Edolas and when I get back we can talk all we want. Well, I guess I should tell you guys about it so far. When I got here I woke up next to Edolas Makarov. He was really nice to me when we saw each other. What I didn't know when I got there was that I was stuck in a desert. He even brought me to the castle in Edolas. The good thing is that he learned his lesson about power. When we got to the castle guards attacked us and knocked us unconscious. When I woke up again I was in a guest room with Makarov on a separate twin bed. I then found Mystogan and asked him how to get back. He told me about falling stars cliff and how I can write letters to you guys. Then Edolas Zeref popped up in front of me and asked me to marry him, which I rejected because I don't know him very well. But, I am starting to trust him. And now I am in a forest with looking for rumors and facts about falling stars cliff. Well, I got to go now. I will write to you guys soon.

Sincerely,

Your nakama Lucy.

After I finished writing my letter to the guild. I sent it by throwing it up into the air and with a flash of bright light it disappeared to the address written on it.

Zeref's p.o.v.

I was getting some firewood so the fire can continue running when we eat. I kept on getting some more quickly and easily because I have been out in the wild, living here most of my life. While I was picking up the last log for the fire I heard a sound coming from the bushes. I then slowly put down all the wood on the ground to make no sound. After I put the logs down, I took out my knife that I always keep on me for safety measures. The thing moving in the bushes jumped out and it turned out to be a …..

Rainbowgirl: and done.

Erza: you forgot to tell the readers what the thing or animal in the bushes are.

Rainbowgirl: I didn't I left it blank for a reason. And I am not telling yet.

Erza: fine. Just please try to update.

Rainbowgirl: I will, don't worry. And don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite this story and/or pm me if needed or wanted to.

Erza: Thanks for those supporting this story even when Rainbowgirl-San was really busy to not update.

Nightingaledric666

Sexyblossom08

Vincenziia

JunePKJunior

BlueFiestaMockingjayPie

Kira kitty 21

Layla Riddle

JcL107

Haso12123

Chrytal Cheney

Artemis Star

Guest

Rainbowgirl: thanks for all your support for this story! Also for those who remind me to try to continue writing when I forget or really busy! Goodbye till next time!

Erza: bye readers!


	6. Chapter 5 the thing?

Special guest: Lisanna

Rainbowgirl: ello! Nice to see ya again. And welcome to An Edolas Adventure.

Lisanna: And to the newest chapter for now is chapter 5 the thing?

Rainbowgirl: I hope you have a nice reading this chapter!

Lisanna: Me too! And Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. But she does own the story plot and her ocs that she put into this story or any other story!

Rainbowgirl: And on to the story!

Chapter 5 the thing?

Recap:

After I put the logs down, I took out my knife that I always keep on me for safety measures. The thing moving in the bushes jumped out and it turned out to be a …..

Zeref's p.o.v.

I stood there just to see a wolf. Oh, I can't believe I got ready to kill a harmless friendly wolf. I then turn around, away from the wolf to pick up the logs. But, when I was about to pick up the logs, I heard a weird sound from the wolf. When I turned around again. In place of the wolf was a human with wolf ears and a wolf tail. But when I looked at it, it growled. I noticed how the person looked at me with glowing purple eyes and got closer to me, I notice that the person coming towards me was a guy. I held out my knife and got ready to attack if he attacked me. Then I saw the man start to have wolf claws forming. I then start to wonder, if the others are ok.

~Meanwhile~ (with Lucy and Mystogan) No one's p.o.v.

Lucy and Mystogan all of a suddenly sneezed.

"I wonder who is talking or thinking about us behind our backs" Lucy said.

"I don't know. Probably Zeref." Mystogan said to Lucy.

"Hey, Zeref's have been out for a while. Do you think he is in trouble?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't think so, otherwise we would he heard him telling us to help him or yell at us to get away from this place." Replied Mystogan.

"Oh, ok. But when he don't come within the next five minutes, we are going to look for him." Replied Lucy.

"Good idea." Mystogan said back to Lucy.

~Back to Zeref~ no one's p.o.v.

Zeref then sneezed right in front of the wolf man. And the wolf man looked at Zeref as if he was crazy to sneeze when he was about to fight but shrugged it off. Zeref saw that the wolf man looked at him weirdly and said "It's not my fault someone is talking or thinking about me behind my back." The wolf man look at Zeref again with a poker face. The wolf man started thinking 'does he even know if I even speak English. If he didn't then he is talking to a wolf man that might not understand what he was saying.' Zeref sneezed again. "So your thinking about me?" Said Zeref out loud. The wolf man looked at him weirdly again. Zeref then sighed and said "what do you want? I know you can talk." The wolf man looked at him weirdly again and said "you got to be kidding right? How do you know that I could talk?" Zeref looked at the wolf man surprised and said "I didn't, but I do now." The wolf man gave Zeref a 'what the freak look.' And Zeref smirked.

~Five minutes later with Lucy and Mystogan~ no one's p.o.v.

"It's been five minutes! Let's go!" Said Lucy.

"Alright. Let's go save a friend in need." Said Mystogan.

"Yay!" Lucy replied.

~Back to where Zeref is~ no one's p.o.v.

"…"

"…."

~ten minutes of silence later~

"We're here to save you Zeref!" Lucy said out loud right next to Mystogan.

Zeref and the wolf man stared at both of them as if they were crazy to shout when they were right there.

"…."

~a very long amount of silence later~

The wolf man looked at Zeref and Zeref looked at him back. The wolf man then stopped staring at Zeref and tried to punch him. Zeref then blocked the punch with his knife. When the wolf man was about to bite Zeref, Zeref all of a suddenly dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Before the wolf man could get up again Zeref punched him in the face and knocked him out. After knocking the wolf man out Zeref tied him up and left him sitting on a rock. Zeref then waited for the wolf man to wake up for answers. While Zeref did this Lucy was finally off of Mystogan's grip and went up to Zeref. Mystogan then looked at Lucy as if she was high on sugar. Lucy saw this and stuck out her tongue.

~ Earlier when Zeref was fighting against wolf man~

"Let me go!" Said Lucy.

"No." Said Mystogan not moving a budge so Lucy can escape to help Zeref.

"Why not!" Lucy shouted.

"You will get hurt, besides Zeref said to not let you get hurt" Said Mystogan.

"Argh! You're the worst friend ever." Said Lucy.

"….." Mystogan stayed still and silent knowing Lucy didn't mean it.

Lucy finally realized what she said and apologized multiple times.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Are you ok? Did I hurt your feelings! I'm so sorry!" Said Lucy.

~five minutes of Mystogan being silent and Lucy apologizing multiple times~

"It's fine. I knew you didn't mean it." Replied Mystogan.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Said Lucy.

"So you wouldn't have to fight, Zeref finished fighting either way" Mystogan said.

Lucy looked over to see Zeref with the wolf man all tied up in rope. As soon as she saw that she ran to Zeref to check if he was ok. But as she ran to Zeref she acted like she ate candy.

~Present~

"Are you ok Zeref" asked a worried Lucy.

"I'm perfectly fine, not a single scratch on me." Replied Zeref.

"That's good to know" Said a smiling Lucy.

"By the way what happened earlier to make you meet the wolf man?" Asked Mystogan.

"Well here is what happened…." Zeref Replied.

~five Minutes of explaining the story later~

"And that's what happened." Zeref ended the story.

"Oh that makes much more sense." Lucy said.

All of a suddenly the wolf man woken up to see the three of them.

Lucy's p.o.v.

So this is the wolf man Zeref was talking about. He seems to have purple eyes with blonde hair, dark grey wolf ears and tail. The clothes he was currently wearing was a casual black muscle shirt with blue jeans. He also seemed to have a chain necklace around his neck. Hmmm… Maybe I should take a look at it.

No one's p.o.v. (A/N: maybe I put in too much no one's p.o.v… Nah)

As Lucy got closer to the wolf man her face was so close to the wolf man's face. It was so close that one push would make them kiss. The wolf man notice this and tried to back away but his legs went up and accidentally kicked Lucy's leg. This made Lucy fall onto the wolf man and made them kiss. As soon as their lips touched they pulled away as quickly as possible. Lucy and the wolf man still blushing a little, not noticeable in the dark. Mystogan and Zeref saw this and tried to help Lucy up. The wolf man then said "sorry" very quietly. Lucy heard this and said "it's ok, I was too close to your face." Zeref then said " what is your name?" to the wolf man. Then the wolf man replied "my name is ….."

Rainbowgirl: and that's all for now in an Edolas Adventure.

Lisanna: I would wish for more please! I think the readers agree too!

Rainbowgirl: I'll continue to update since I have more time too. Even though I am still on vacation.

Lisanna: And your vacation job is to write and have fun!

Rainbowgirl: That's true.

~Minutes of acting like this is a game show later~

Rainbowgirl: Alright this is enough acting for now. What do you think of this chapter Lisanna?

Lisanna: I think it is really good so far but, don't forget to show fairy tail's reactions to the letter that Lucy wrote.

Rainbowgirl: Alright I will.

Lisanna: Second question. Why didn't you write the wolf man's name down?

Rainbowgirl: …. Ok I'm going to be honest here. I don't have a name for him yet. But, I do have multiple in my mind. So don't worry.

Lisanna: Ok!

Rainbowgirl: Ok, this is the end for now. Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite this story if you want to! And just pm me if you have any questions! Bye for now!

Lisanna: Good bye readers! Have a nice day and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6 Receiving a letter from Lucy

Special guest: Makarov

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter for an Edolas adventure!

Makarov: Hello my children. And welcome back to an Edolas adventure.

Rainbowgirl: Today, I finally update since I am really inspired right now and have a lot of ideas for this chapter so thank the other writers of fanfiction in the world for ideas.

Makarov: *starts looking at a magazine of female wizards in bikinis and starts drooling a little *

Rainbowgirl: *smacks Makarov's head and take away the magazine * Bad guild master! Bad! Besides just do the disclaimer already!

Makarov: Fine….. Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does. She only own her OCs and that's a good thing.

Rainbowgirl: *frowns at his statement and starts thinking how Natsu and him are kinda similar. And hears a voice in the distance 'don't compare me to him!' And shrugs it off. * And on to the story!

Chapter 6 receiving a letter from Lucy

~At the fairy tail guild in Earthland~ no one's p.o.v.

The entire guild was moping around, most of the guild was still sad about Lucy being in Edolas forever. But what the guild didn't know is that there is a way for Lucy to get back to Earthland. It stayed that way until a bright light popped up out of no where and a letter came out. The first person to notice this was Lisanna. When Lisanna noticed it, she picked up the letter and saw who it was from so she shouted out to the guild " Hey guys it's a letter from Earthland Lucy that's in Edolas currently!" When the guild heard this, their heads went up to listen to what the letter says. Then Lisanna started to read the letter

"Dear Fairy tail,

Don't worry, I am perfectly fine here in Edolas so far. I hope that I can see you guys again soon. It have been a while since we last talked face to face right? So I would be writing to you guys my adventures here in Edolas and when I get back we can talk all we want. Well, I guess I should tell you guys about it so far. When I got here I woke up next to Edolas Makarov. He was really nice to me when we saw each other. What I didn't know when I got there was that I was stuck in a desert. He even brought me to the castle in Edolas. The good thing is that he learned his lesson about power. When we got to the castle guards attacked us and knocked us unconscious. When I woke up again I was in a guest room with Makarov on a separate twin bed. I then found Mystogan and asked him how to get back. He told me about falling stars cliff and how I can write letters to you guys. Then Edolas Zeref popped up in front of me and asked me to marry him, which I rejected because I don't know him very well. But, I am starting to trust him. And now I am in a forest with looking for rumors and facts about falling stars cliff. Well, I got to go now. I will write to you guys soon.

Sincerely,

Your nakama Lucy."

The guild was happy to know that Lucy was perfectly fine and was not as hurt as they thought she was going to be. But, at the same time the guild was upset that Edolas Zeref was the cause of this problem and was worried if Lucy was going to be ok. Then Erza said to the guild "We know Lucy is fine and is trying to find her way back home so, when she gets back to the guild we should welcome her back!" Makarov then replied " That's good so knowing that Lucy is fine and is trying to get home we should celebrate!" The guild cheered at the thought and before they can start partying Mira said "Wait! Shouldn't we write a letter back to Lucy that we are glad that she is fine and how everything in the guild is fine. We wouldn't want her to worry that something bad happened to the guild when she was gone." The guild said that they should and told Mira what they want her to write to Lucy from all the guild. So Mira wrote the letter to Lucy. Which started out like this

Dear Lucy,

We are glad that you are fine and you are trying to find your way back home. And we just want to let you know that we support you even if you are not here with us now. Did you know that the entire guild was sad that you were gone until we got your letter? So now that we know you are fine we are so excited to see you again that we are partying to wait for your return. We wish you luck on your adventure in Edolas! We can't wait to hear more about your adventures. And now for some statements from the guild personally.

~Mira~

I can't wait for you to get back! I'll have a strawberry milkshake ready just for you!

~Natsu~

Luce I'm so happy to know that your fine! When you get we can go on another mission! Especially with you!

~Gray~

I'm glad to know that your fine! I wish we could see you again soon. And when you get back we can visit you in your home!

~Erza~

I'm glad that you are fine and happy. I just wish that you can come home sooner so we talk to each other again and maybe have a slice of cake.

~Wendy~

Lucy-San I'm glad that you are happy. I wish for you to come back soon!

~Levy~

Lucy I'm happy to know you are fine! Please come back soon! I can't wait to read the next chapter in your manuscript.

~Makarov~

Everyone in the guild miss you my child. Please come back home safe. I don't want to lose one of my children of the guild.

~Lisanna~

Lucy! Even though we haven't known each other for long. I wish to see you again so we can make a closer bond!

….

(Many more comment from other guild members later)

Sincerely,

Your nakama at home in Earthland

Fairy Tail.

After the letter was finish being written by Mira. Mira put down who the letter was to and where Lucy currently is. And after a few seconds of leaving the letter on the table. The letter to Lucy grew bright and went up into the air then disappeared to where it needed to go.

Rainbowgirl: And done!

Makarov: Congrats.

Rainbowgirl: So do you want to say something before we sign off this chapter.

Makarov: Yes. Fairy tail is the number one in Fiore!

Rainbowgirl: Currently where this story is taking place. Yes.

Makarov: Wait what do you mean! You mean Fairy tail is not going to be number in anymore in this story!

Rainbowgirl: …No?

Makarov: Don't forget to put down how Lucy gets the letter from us.

Rainbowgirl: *starts thinking 'a duh it's like a main part in the story!' * Don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite this story if you want and pm me if you have any questions on the story or if you have a request for a story for a certain anime that I have on the Anime list of what I watched already! And I'm sorry if anyone in this story is too OOC!

Makarov: Have a nice day! And bye readers!

Rainbowgirl: Thanks for reading and good bye!


	8. Chapter 7 who?

Special Guest: Mavis

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! And welcome back to An Edolas Adventure.

Mavis: Welcome! Rainbowgirl-San is back with a new chapter for this story.

Rainbowgirl: I hope you readers a have a nice time reading this chapter!

Mavis: So what made you put a new chapter so quickly within two days when you posted a new chapter yesterday?

Rainbowgirl: Well I was on my way to the beach today. And it took two hours to get there and back home. So I got bored and wrote a new chapter just for today.

Mavis: Makes sense. And why did you did you make me your guest for today, not that I'm complaining. It just that I'm not in the story yet.

Rainbowgirl: Well I'm starting to run out of special guests and you seem like a nice person.

Mavis: Thanks. And Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. She only own her OCs and the plot.

Rainbowgirl: Thanks and onto the story!

Chapter 7 who?

Recap in Edolas:

As Lucy got closer to the wolf man her face was so close to the wolf man's face. It was so close that one push would make them kiss. The wolf man notice this and tried to back away but his legs went up and accidentally kicked Lucy's leg. This made Lucy fall onto the wolf man and made them kiss. As soon as their lips touched they pulled away as quickly as possible. Lucy and the wolf man still blushing a little, not noticeable in the dark. Mystogan and Zeref saw this and tried to help Lucy up. The wolf man then said "sorry" very quietly. Lucy heard this and said "it's ok, I was too close to your face." Zeref then said " what is your name?" to the wolf man. Then the wolf man replied "my name is ….."

No one's p.o.v.

"My name is Ralph." (A/N: Coming soon in the OC section in my profile.) Said the wolf man. "Ok 'Ralph' why did you attack Zeref?" Asked Mystogan. "Because of my master. He's from Earthland like me. But he's a evil professor that controls me most of the time. My master's name is Dr Ray. (A/N: Coming soon in OC section) He's here in Edolas because some people with magic is in Edolas visiting some people here. The people's names are Christina Heart, Diana Heart, Alina Heart, Elizabeth Heart, Bryan Spear, Winston Spear, Don Spear, and Philip Spear. (A/N: Coming soon in the OC section) They're powerful that they can go to different dimensions any time they want. They can even create a dimension for themselves." "Wait you said that those people are in Edolas now?" Asked Zeref. "Yeah" said Ralph. "Wait a minute you said Christina Heart, Diana Heart, Alina Heart, Elizabeth Heart, Bryan Spear, Winston Spear, Don Spear, and Philip Spear right?" Asked Lucy. "Yes" replied Ralph. "They're in my guild in Earthland! I always wondered where they go but not this far!" Lucy said. Mystogan then finally remembered them and knew what Lucy said was right. (A/N: Lucy, Mystogan, and fairy tail will only find out about their powers in this story. And maybe not the rest. There will be a story about their adventures soon) Mystogan then said "you're right Lucy but how are we suppose to find them and have them take you back to Earthland." "We ask Ralph! Where are they Ralph?" Lucy replied and asked. "Downtown." Replied Ralph. "Let's go after we sleep tonight." Lucy said as she ran back to camp. Mystogan and Zeref looked at each other and then at Ralph. After looking at each other for a while Zeref and Mystogan picked up Ralph and dragged him to the camp where Lucy is.

~Time skip of Ralph saying ow a bunch of times thanks to being dragged by Mystogan and Zeref~

Lucy's p.o.v.

I finally get to go to Earthland soon! It's going to take a while to find them though. Especially since downtown is so huge. But I do feel bad about leaving Mystogan and Zeref here. Wait! Maybe they can live in Earthland with the guild! No never mind, Mystogan has a kingdom to take care of and Zeref will just freak the guild out. Maybe I should just go to sleep.

Zeref's p.o.v.

This is bad! This is bad! How are we supposed to have Lucy stay with us and love us. This is all Ralph's fault. Maybe I should give him a 'little' cut to his arm for punishment. Man I must be thinking like that Dr Ray now. Sheesh.

Mystogan's p.o.v.

Man! This is terrible. How are we going to make Lucy stay for a while. Aha! We can say to Lucy that she should go sightseeing in Edolas before she leaves. Perfect!

Ralph's p.o.v.

Just plain great. I told too much info about my master. I'm totally getting punished now. Why! I blame those two men. Lucy is fine though. She is like a beautiful butterfly flying gracefully around. But, if they try to use those people's magic for their own reasons. They are most likely going to die because of my master. O well I shouldn't care about strangers trying to use other people's power like me and my master.

~Somewhere in Edolas downtown earlier~

No one's p.o.v.

"Achew!" (Christina sneezes)

"Haha Christina! You still sound a kitten when you sneeze!" Said Winston.

"Its not my fault and does not!" Replied Christina.

"ACHOO!" (Everyone else sneeze)

"Bless you." Christina said.

"Thanks" said Diana.

"Thank cou" said Alina.

"Thanks big sister!" Said Elizabeth.

"Ok" said Don.

"Thank you big cousin." Said Philip.

"Thank you." Said Bryan.

"Thanks, are you thinking about me?" Said Winston.

"Why would I be thinking about you when you are right here!" Said Christina.

"It's probably Dr Ray and Ralph." Said Bryan.

"You're probably right." Said Diana.

Everyone there nodded and continued on wondering around town and visiting some friends.

~Back to where camp is~

No one's p.o.v.

Everyone was asleep. And Ralph was stuck in the tent Zeref and Mystogan was in. Lucy had a tent to herself since she was the only girl. Before they went to sleep they talked about where to check in downtown. Where they are thinking of checking was the beach. The beach is usually crowded with people that friends with each other. And this beach was special since each section of the beach was for different people. So they assumed that Christina, Diana, Alina, Elizabeth, Bryan, Winston, Don, and Philip were in the wizard or used to be wizard in this case, section. So tomorrow morning they are going to get out of the forest to find them as 'soon as possible'.

Rainbowgirl: And done!

Mavis: Good chapter. I can't wait to find out what they find tomorrow!

Rainbowgirl: Good to know! More information about my OCs are going to be in the OC section soon. And that's in my profile.

Mavis:I hope you readers had a nice time reading.

Rainbowgirl: Me too! And don't forget to review, favorite, or follow this story if you want! And just pm me if you have any questions or requests of a different type of story that you want me to write.

Mavis: Rainbowgirl-San probably forgot to say that she's sorry if any characters in this story that are from Fairy tail is too OOC.

Rainbowgirl: O yeah, I did forget. But I need to say one more thing. Please tell me your shippings for my Ocs if you have any. So I can add in some moments for you guys and girls. Please no yaoi and yuri, that will not be accepted.

Mavis: Well look at the time. We should be signing off now. So good bye readers!

Rainbowgirl: Your right! I thank you for reading! Have a nice day and bye!


	9. Chapter 8 the beach

Special guest: Edolas Zeref

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter for an Edolas Adventure!

Edolas Zeref: Hello. And finally, you choose someone that is one of the main characters of the story.

Rainbowgirl: Actually, I was going to have Mira here today but, she seems to be busy oh well.

Edolas Zeref: So I'm pretty much an emergency guest.

Rainbowgirl:…..Maybe?

Edolas Zeref: I'm going to take that as a yes. And Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. But she does own her Ocs.

Rainbowgirl:I said maybe! Not yes! I'm also sorry for taking so long to update! So I made this chapter extra extra longer than usual.

Edolas Zeref: ….ok….

Rainbowgirl: Now on to the story!

Chapter 8 the beach

No one's p.o.v.

"Let's go!" Said Lucy. The guys in the campsite just finished packing up their stuff as Lucy finished with her tent still up. "Why aren't you helping?" Asked Mystogan. "I'm watching Ralph." Replied Lucy as she looked at Ralph. "Ok." Zeref replied back to Lucy.

~A few minutes later~

"You finished right?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes." Replied Mystogan.

"Let's go already." Said Zeref.

"Yay!" Said Lucy.

As soon as they started walking, Zeref and Mystogan dragged Ralph through the woods. With Lucy in front of them looking for the path. When Lucy spotted the path to downtown, she walked a little faster. When the guys realized this Mystogan and Zeref dragged Ralph even faster. And since they were dragging Ralph even faster, Ralph got hurt even more thanks to being dragged and said ow every single time he hit a rock. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow, would you stop dragging me!" Said Ralph. All three of the people there then said "no." Ralph then sighed and let the two men continue to drag him. "Lucy you should slow down!" Said Zeref.

"Why! I want to get there as soon as possible so I can see the others already." Replied Lucy.

"We don't want you to get hurt!" Said Ralph all of a suddenly.

"What?!" Said all three of the people there.

"Uh… I mean they don't want you to get hurt." Ralph replied nervously.

"Ok?" Replied Lucy as she continue to walk.

~A couple minutes of awkward silence later~

"We're almost here right?" Asked Lucy.

"We're close only a few more minutes." Replied Mystogan.

"So, Ralph how did you know about that they are here in Edolas exactly?" Asked Zeref.

"We have been following them for a while, and noticed that they know when we are following them." Replied Ralph.

"So you were pretty much stalking them." Said Zeref.

"We weren't stalking them, we were just following their every move to take away their powers." Replied Ralph.

"Right…. Besides that how were you able to get in Edolas and use your magic." Asked Zeref.

"That's mine and Dr Ray's secret. None of your business." Replied Ralph.

Zeref then took his trusty knife and hold it against Ralph's neck.

"Please do tell. And don't make me ask again." Said Zeref.

"You wouldn't even dare hurt me. After all I'm the only one that knows where they are." Ralph replied smirking.

"I would dare hurt you. After all I can help look for them later. And we don't need your help, we're keeping you hostage for a reason. And that reason is that you'll tell where we are headed to your 'master' and probably plan to attack again." Zeref replied back.

Ralph raised an eyebrow and daringly replied "don't you think my master will kill you back for killing me?"

Zeref then sighed and pulled away the knife near Ralph's neck.

"I know he will but what will I?" Said Zeref.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ralph.

"Exactly." Said Zeref.

Ralph then sighed and decided to tell them. "Dr Ray and I got here because they are here and since they were here first Dr Ray used his magic ring to follow them in Edolas. We can only go into Edolas though. That's because Dr Ray's magic ring is limited so he can only transport two people at a time twice. This was his first time ever using it though. We can only go back to Earthland now or we'll stay stuck here in Edolas forever. Besides, how else are we going to get their magic."

"So how did you and I get back in Edolas any way?" Asked Lucy to Zeref.

"Well, pretty much the same thing but I can only use it four times for one person. So I used it all up already." Replied Zeref.

"Oh." Said Lucy.

"Alright we're here." Said Mystogan.

"We are?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Go ahead and look." Replied Mystogan.

Lucy then looked around to see crystal blue water, white soft sand, and nice green palm trees. "This is so beautiful." Said Lucy in aww.

"This is Edolas after all Lucy." Replied Mystogan.

"Alright let's get looking." Said Lucy.

"Wait, shouldn't you wear more appropriate clothing for the beach?" Asked Ralph looking at all three of them.

"Oh, your right we should go look for something to wear so we can cool off. After it is hot and how could I resist this beautiful looking beach." Said Lucy.

"All right let's get looking." Said Zeref.

~A couple minutes later~

"I'm done, what about you guys?" Asked Lucy.

"We're done also, we have been waiting for over five minutes for you after all." Said Ralph.

"Well I'm sorry." Said Lucy as she was coming out of the changing rooms.

The men then got a good look of what Lucy was wearing. She was wearing a white bikini top that has pink flowers on it with shorts and sandals. When Lucy saw the men, she saw them all in swimming trunks with tank tops and sandals.(A/N: not the one for females, the one for men) Mystogan was wearing a black tank top with dark navy blue swimming trunks. Zeref was wearing a white tank top with white with gold trimming swimming trunks. While Ralph was wearing a purple tank top with black swimming trunks. All three of them was in aww of how Lucy looked and Lucy was the same to the men. Suddenly Lucy snapped out of it and said "Have you seen them?"

"No." Replied Mystogan.

"It's going to take a lot longer than I thought." Said Lucy.

"It is because Edolas is HUGE!" Said Ralph.

"That is true. Hmmmmm. I guess I forgot to add in that part of the Math also. Heheheh" said Lucy while rubbing the back of her neck.

~A couple hours of looking later~

"Hey isn't that the king over there?" Whispered a stranger near by.

"Yeah, your right but what's he doing over there with a girl." Replied another one.

"Maybe they're dating?" Replied the other one.

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkk! I ship it!" Said a stranger squealing.

"Wait but there is two other guys right next to them, maybe the girl is dating one of them?" Said a stranger right next to them.

All of a suddenly, a little girl came up to Lucy and asked "are you and the king dating?" Lucy blushed and replied to the little girl "I'm sorry but, we're not. He's just helping me find some of our friends that we haven't seen in a long time. And before you ask if I'm dating any of the other guys, I'm not. Please return to your parents, they must be worried sick that you are gone."

"Ok!" Replied the little girl running back to her parents.

"We should take a break now and should relax in the wizard or used to be wizard section." Said Lucy as she continued to walk to the wizard section.

"We should, it has been a long day dragging Ralph around." Said Zeref.

"Stop saying that I'm just slowing you down. You should just let me go." Said Ralph.

"No." Replied Mystogan.

"Let's just play!" Said Lucy while being in the water, only in her bikini top and bottom.

"Alright!" Replied Zeref as he was splashing water onto Lucy.

"Stop!" Said Lucy as she tried to splash water on him back.

Mystogan then noticed he was missing out on the fun and he then tie Ralph on to a palm tree on a mini rock island in the water. Lucy and Zeref noticed Mystogan doing this and decided to help him.

~After tying Ralph to that tree and having fun~

"Alright it's dark now and we couldn't find them today so maybe we can find them tomorrow." Said Lucy.

"But where can we sleep tonight since our tents are gone thanks to some waves. I guess someone should have been more careful of the stuff next time." Replied Ralph looking at Zeref.

"We can stay at a resort for tonight." Said Mystogan.

"That sounds like a good idea but, we don't have any money." Replied Lucy.

"Well I guess they'll let their king stay in their hotel for a couple of nights for his great bravery." Said Ralph with some sarcasm.

"Your probably right Ralph." Said Lucy not noticing the sarcasm.

~A couple minutes of traveling to a resort nearby later~

"We're here let's ask for a stay." Said Mystogan as he talked to the others.

"Can we stay here for a couple nights?" Asked Mystogan to the receptionist.

"Of course you can your majesty. But there is only one room available right now that isn't booked or taken for the next couple of days. Will that be fine your majesty?" Replied the receptionist.

"That will do but how many beds are in that room?" Asked Mystogan.

"Four beds exactly with one bathroom. And here is your room keys." Said the receptionist.

Mystogan took three of the four room keys she handed to him and said "Thank you but, we don't need a fourth one."

~At the room they got to stay in~

"Why do we have only one room?" Asked Lucy.

"It's because it's the only room available for a couple of nights. And here is your room key Lucy, Zeref." Replied Mystogan while he was handing Lucy and Zeref a room key each, keeping one for himself. While he was handing them, the others were looking around the room. The room had light blue walls with white trimming and wooden flooring. When the trim is looked at closely, there is little hand craved flowers. In the bathroom it had a white pearl like bath tub with every supplies needed.

"This is so amazing! I love this room! I'm going to take a bath so please don't bother me." Said Lucy.

~After everyone take a bath and everyone went to sleep in their own bed~ (A/N: don't worry Ralph took a bath by himself and he couldn't escape because there were no windows or air vents)

Ralph woke up in the middle of the night and quietly sneaked out of the room and ran to where he and Dr Ray was supposed to be staying.

"I'm back." Said Ralph as he went inside the room.

"Good to know, now tell me your intel on them." Replied Dr Ray.

"Alright. Here is what I know…" Said Ralph.

Rainbowgirl: And done! I wish all Americans here happy early Fourth of July or now or late. It depends on the time you read this.

Zeref: What is this Fourth of July that you speak of?

Rainbowgirl: The world may never know until you search it up or already know about it.

Zeref: Fine, but thank you for all the new supporters to An Edolas Adventure! And thanks to the following:

Amy Kitty Katz

Yuuki1009

Diamons Angel Wings

Kerrylove

FinnyTheFirst

Rolulove4ever

Rainbowgirl: Thanks for the new support! Even though I was planing to have Mira present them.

Zeref: I wanted to so I did. Bye!

Rainbowgirl: *sighs* fine. And goodbye! Till next time I update! Thanks for reading and have a nice day or night. And don't forget to review, favorite, or follow this story if you want! And just pm me if you have any questions or requests of a different type of story that you want me to write.


	10. Chapter 9 He escaped!

Special guest: Mira

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter for an Edolas Adventure!

Mira: Hello Minna! (Friends in Japanese…. I think)

Rainbowgirl: I'm sorry for not being able to update last week. I kinda forgot to for a reason I'll not say.

Mira: Wasn't it because you somehow hit your head against a bookshelf and got a bruise and small bump on it?

Rainbowgirl: Don't you know what 'reason I'll not say.' Means?

Mira: I do but you didn't say it did you?

Rainbowgirl: You know what. I give up. But on to the story!

Mira: You forgot to let me do the disclaimer! But, Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Rainbowgirl does own her Ocs though.

Rainbowgirl: Hahaha! *sweatdrops * Now on to the story officially right?

Mira: You should really be more careful now on. You forgot a lot of things you needed to do for the past week! And yes on to the story.

Chapter 9 he escaped?!

Last time on an Edolas adventure:

Ralph woke up in the middle of the night and quietly sneaked out of the room and ran to where he and Dr Ray was supposed to be staying.

"I'm back." Said Ralph as he went inside the room.

"Good to know, now tell me your intel on them." Replied Dr Ray.

"Alright. Here is what I know….." Said Ralph.

Which is now continued:

"Alright. Here is what I know, Lucy from Earthland is stuck here in Edolas thanks to Edolas Zeref. They are now trying to supposedly help Lucy find her way back into Earthland. But what Lucy doesn't know is that the king of Edolas 'Mystogan' and Edolas Zeref made a compromise to try to have Lucy fall for one of them first. Apparently both of them had a crush on Lucy at first sight but, Mystogan had it longer because he met her first. And since I told them about Christina, Diana, Elizabeth, Alina, Bryan, Winston, Don, and Philip. They are looking for those guys and gals. And when they find those guys and gals, we'll come in and take away Elizabeth, Alina, Don, and Philip since they look like the easiest to get since they are just four. The older sisters Christina and Diana will try to protect Alina and Elizabeth which will make them lose track on what we're doing. Same with Bryan and Winston that they'll try to protect their brother." Said Ralph.

"Yeah, that just makes a prefect plan since I'll also use this new invention I made which is to capture kids." Said Dr Ray.

"Um…. How did you know that we were going to need it.?" Said Ralph.

"I'm a mad scientist, kid. I have great plans for everything." Replied Dr Ray.

"Ok?" Said Ralph while sweatdrops.

~Meanwhile with Christina, Diana, Elizabeth, Alina, Bryan, Winston, Don, and Philip~

"Achew!" Sneezed Christina.

"Hahaha! You still sneeze like one!" Said Winston.

"Oh yeah, your about to sneeze in five, four, three, two, one!" Said Christina.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Winston and the others.

"How did you know that we were going to sneeze next! Huh! Are you psychic?" Said Winston.

Christina looked at him with a straight face and then said "When someone talks about us behind our backs, I tend to sneeze first then you guys."

"That is true. But I'm still thinking your psychic." Said Winston.

Christina then whispers into his ear "You forgot that we can all use that power."

Winston then realized he forgot that he could hear what others are thinking any time he wants.

"So who was talking about us this time." Said Winston.

"A ufo (A/N: stands for unidentified flying Object. Just saying for those who don't know so they don't have to search it up) flying around Edolas." Said Christina in a sarcastic tone.

"Really?!" Said Winston looking around.

"No!" Said Diana.

"Clearly it's Dr Ray and Ralph." Said Bryan.

"Correct." Said Christina.

"But what are they talking about this time?" Said Don all of a suddenly.

Elizabeth then looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Christina, Diana, Bryan, and Winston sighed and said "Nothing you need to worry about."

~But later when the four year olds were distracted by Edolas Mira.~

Diana dragged Christina, Bryan, and Winston to the back of a random room.

"It's a good and bad thing that they don't know how to use magic. The good thing is that they don't know what we're saying. The bad thing is that Dr Ray and Ralph are going to use them as bait for us." Said Diana.

"That's true but, they're using an invention that we don't what it looks like." Said Bryan.

"So that means we have to keep a careful eye on the kids when Earthland Lucy finds us." Said Christina.

"Sounds like plan." Said Winston.

~Time skip to morning with Lucy and the others~

Lucy's p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning to find Ralph missing so I screamed to wake up the two guys. After I screamed I saw them running into the room to find Ralph missing as well. I then sighed and thought about his master Dr Ray. Ralph must have told his master or boss what we're going to do. We're going to have a harder time finding them now. I then notice Zeref and Mystogan trying to snap me out of my trancelike thought. "Oops." I said to calm them down. "What are we supposed to do now?" Said Zeref while looking like he was deep in thought. I then looked at Mystogan to see that he was thinking too. I then realized if we looked for Ralph now then we're just waste time. So we might as well continue looking for them. So the beach, they weren't there at. And Ralph said about them being downtown. So that means that they are most likely visiting friends. And the only friends I know about in Earthland is Edolas Fairy tail! So that means we should go there next! Mystogan and Zeref then looked at me and seemed to heard my plan. Hmm I guess I must have shouted out the last part of my mind thinking. Oh well. "Were they even here in Edolas at the time you met Edolas Fairy Tail?" Asked Mystogan. I started to think again. "Did I see them? No. So I guess I thought wrong." I replied to them. "But do you want to search for Ralph for a day? We could find him easily. If not we stop after today" said Zeref. "I guess that should be fine." I replied to them. As soon as I said that I started to get some clothes ready and shooed them out of my room. I changed into them and walked out of the room. I then saw that they changed already. I noticed that Mystogan wasn't wearing a mask and remembered last time when all those people crowd around us which interrupted our search for the others. I blushed at the thought of being together with either one of the guys. I then told Mystogan that he should wear a mask to attract less attention to us so the search could be easier. But as soon as we were ready to leave a bright light appeared and a letter was placed on the doormat.

Rainbowgirl: And done!

Mira: Hurray for that!

Rainbowgirl: So do you have any comment on this chapter.

Mira: You should have added in more romantic things and moments for Lucy. For example, as soon as Lucy finished changing she walked out and bumped into Mystogan to see that he was shirtless. When Lucy saw she blushed a tint of pink and backed up into Edolas Zeref to see he was shirtless as well. And… *continues to fan girl about blue hair and brown eyed babies with black haired and brown eyed babies *

Rainbowgirl: Ummmmm. I'll try? And thanks for reminding me about the letter guest!

Mira: Don't try do!

Rainbowgirl: Ok? But I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter of an Edolas adventure! Thanks for reading it also! And don't forget to review, favorite, or follow this story if you want! You can also pm me if you want me to write a story for your request! Bye Readers!

Mira: Good bye Minna!


	11. Chapter 10 a letter from fairy tail

Special guest: Wendy

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter for an apology for not updating last week.

Wendy: Hello! I hope I can be a good special guest for this chapter. I'm sorry if I'm not. *bows *

Rainbowgirl: Wendy, don't worry! Everyone did great and so can you! * thinks' Well not everyone, especially Natsu, Makarov, and Edolas Zeref.' * *hears in the distance "Hey!" But shrugs it off * *pats Wendy on the back *

Wendy: Thank you! Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. But, she does own her Ocs.

Rainbowgirl: See! You did fine! *mumbles "except for a certain group" *

Wendy: *hears what Rainbowgirl said but ignore it * Thanks again. But, you should be more careful. It's weird how you manage to hit your head against a bookshelf.

Rainbowgirl: I know! I'm just clumsy sometimes. *thinks 'the one time I did that' * But, on to the story!

Chapter 10 a letter from fairy tail

Last time on an Edolas adventure:

But as soon as we were ready to leave a bright light appeared and a letter was placed on the doormat.

~In the resort where Lucy, Zeref, and Mystogan is~

No one's p.o.v.

Lucy noticed the letter on the way to the door and picked it up. As soon as she saw it was from fairy tail in Earthland, she opened it as quick as she could. When she took the letter out of the envelope and read the message which was:

Dear Lucy,

We are glad that you are fine and you are trying to find your way back home. And we just want to let you know that we support you even if you are not here with us now. Did you know that the entire guild was sad that you were gone until we got your letter? So now that we know you are fine we are so excited to see you again that we are partying to wait for your return. We wish you luck on your adventure in Edolas! We can't wait to hear more about your adventures. And now for some statements from the guild personally.

~Mira~

I can't wait for you to get back! I'll have a strawberry milkshake ready just for you!

~Natsu~

Luce I'm so happy to know that your fine! When you get we can go on another mission! Especially with you!

~Gray~

I'm glad to know that your fine! I wish we could see you again soon. And when you get back we can visit you in your home!

~Erza~

I'm glad that you are fine and happy. I just wish that you can come home sooner so we talk to each other again and maybe have a slice of cake.

~Wendy~

Lucy-San I'm glad that you are happy. I wish for you to come back soon!

~Levy~

Lucy I'm happy to know you are fine! Please come back soon! I can't wait to read the next chapter in your manuscript.

~Makarov~

Everyone in the guild miss you my child. Please come back home safe. I don't want to lose one of my children of the guild.

~Lisanna~

Lucy! Even though we haven't known each other for long. I wish to see you again so we can make a closer bond!

….

(Many more comment from other guild members later)

Sincerely,

Your nakama at home in Earthland

Fairy Tail.

As soon as Lucy finished reading the letter, a tear dropped from Lucy face. She missed her guild at home. She realized how much her friends or family miss her. So she took out a pen and a piece of paper to write back to them. She started her letter as fast as she could and wrote:

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm glad to know that you guys are happy for me to find a way back home soon and will support me even if your not here. I miss you guys too! I hope that I can get back as soon as possible. If I can't I'm sorry. But, I also have some good news. Do you remember when Christina, Diana, Elizabeth, and Alina Heart with Bryan, Winston, Don, and Philip Spears leaves the guild once in a while and come back until a week or two? I found out where they went! They go to a dimension they want to visit or go to train there. And apparently right now they are visiting Edolas. So I assume that when we find them, they'll help me get back to Earthland too! But I guess I can tell you my adventures before we found out this information. Well, it started when we were still in the forest. Edolas Zeref was still getting fire wood. A wolf came out of no where and Zeref noticed. At first the wolf did nothing, so Zeref ignored it but, when he turned around the turned into a wolf man. After a while of Zeref staring at the wolf man and him staring back. Mystogan and I came to help them. But, apparently when I said that we were here to help them. They looked at me as if I was crazy. But after some more silence the wolf man punched Zeref so he fought back with the wolf man using his 'trusty' knife. But, when I tried to help, Zeref apparently told Mystogan to distract me. Which worked somehow. But after capturing the wolf man we found out that his name was Ralph and his master is Dr Ray. And they were after Bryan's, Christina's, Winston's, and Diana's magic. Soon he explained all the info we have now. So we went to the beach to look for them. Then we stayed in a resort for the night and in the morning we found Ralph missing. So we assumed that he escaped and told Dr Ray everything about us. So Zeref thought of the idea that we should look for Ralph for one day just so we can be safe and if we don't find him. We continue our search for Bryan and the others. Well, that was the plan to do but, we haven't search for Ralph yet and we were about to until I found your letter! I hope your fine and wish that you are happy with or without me.

Sincerely,

Lucy

P.s. I'll continue writing the manuscript when you send me it Levy. Plus don't let anybody else read it! I'm trusting you. And I can't wait to get back.

Lucy finished writing her letter and was about to put the address until she noticed that Mystogan and Zeref was staring at her the entire time. She then realized that they both read the letter she was writing and said "You I love you guys and all but, I miss my nakama in Earthland." Mystogan then sighed and said "I know. It's just that we're worried that you'll get hurt while trying to find them." "Thanks for caring for me." Replied Lucy smiling. "Now let's get going to find Ralph like you said." Said Lucy. Before they left Lucy put down the address for fairy tail Earthland. She smiled before leaving it in the resort room for it to disappear in bright light.

Rainbowgirl: And done!

Wendy: Congrats on completing another chapter.

Rainbowgirl: Thanks. Do you want to say anything about this story so far?

Wendy: Um. Yes, who is Lucy-San going to end up with?

Rainbowgirl: I'm sorry. That's classified information. For me to know and you to find out. It's also the reader's choice.

Wendy: It's alright, as long as the reader puts down a review and tell us their choice.

Rainbowgirl: Your right. And thank you for reading this chapter and story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story! And don't forget to follow, favorite, or review this story for your support if you want to! And if you have any questions or things you want me to do, don't be afraid to pm me or just put it down in the reviews. But there is some things I'll not accept, which is girl x girl, guy x guy, and lemons.

Wendy: Ok! Now it's almost time to go! Get ready!

Rainbowgirl: Opps almost forgot! Have a nice day! Bye readers!

Wendy: Fair well! Good bye!


	12. Chapter 11 Looking for Ralph

Special guest: Carla

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with another chapter for an Edolas adventure! I'm sorry for the late update! I managed to lost track of time writing this chapter.

Carla: Yeah….. And hi! Welcome back to another chapter!

Rainbowgirl: Today, my special guest is Carla! And she's might find out a little surprise in the story she wouldn't like.

Carla: They can read, you know. And what surprise?

Rainbowgirl: *smiles * You'll see. But, please do the disclaimer.

Carla: Hmmm. Ok. Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. But, she does own her Ocs.

Rainbowgirl: And onto the story!

Chapter 11 Looking for Ralph

No one's p.o.v.

Lucy left the resort room and went into the lobby, where both guys are waiting. Zeref and Mystogan was looking at Lucy to see if she was ready to leave the lobby. As soon as she was down, she nodded her head and went outside the lobby to see the sky bright and blue without a storm cloud in the sky. She looked at the crowded streets and saw a lot of people trying to fix the destroyed buildings that was caused by magic and such when Earthland fairy tail came by. She sighed at the thought and continued to walk on the side walk with Mystogan and Zeref. Lucy looked to the right and saw an alley way to a forest with a small house in it. She was thinking if she should look there right now or not. But after a minute or so she thought that they should look there last. Mystogan noticed Lucy looking at the alley way and knew that she was thinking if to look there or not. But, after a few minutes Mystogan thought Lucy would want to look there later. While Mystogan was thinking, Zeref thought that he should tell Lucy that it might be better to split up to 'look' for Ralph. After an minute or so Zeref decided to speak up and tell Lucy what he thought they should do next.

"Hey Lucy?" Asked Zeref .

"Yeah?" Replied Lucy.

"We should probably split up to have a better chance of finding Ralph. And we should have a signal to let the others know if we are in trouble or not or if you found Ralph or not." Said Zeref.

"That sounds like a good idea Zeref!" Said Lucy trying to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe we should just do a search in buildings and homes. Then we can meet up back here in four hours to search the alley ways together. But we shouldn't leave the city without a partner and telling the other person that's not there currently. We should also just contact each other using the phones that I got from the receptionist earlier." Said Mystogan while handing a phone to Lucy and Zeref.

"That sounds good. I'll look south of the city." Said Lucy getting ready to leave.

"Then I'll look west and half of north." Said Zeref.

"And that leaves me to east and the other half of north. Let's go." Said Mystogan leaving east and the others going in their own directions.

~Meanwhile in that small house in a forest through the alley way~

"What are they doing now?!" Asked Dr Ray.

"They're wasting their time looking for me." Replied Ralph.

"Ok.. Wait what!" Said Dr Ray.

"I said that they are looking for me and it's a complete waste of time. I might also need to leave in four hours." Said Ralph.

"Oh. Alright, just be extra careful while I work on this new invention that works against wizards." Said Dr Ray.

"I will. Well, now I have to sit back and wait. Since the Edolas Fairy Tail isn't in this city. I might as well see what is happening at the Fairy tail guild in Earthland." Said Ralph using a surveillance lacrima.

~What's happening in Earthland Fairy tail~

The guild was having a party in celebration of Lucy being fine and soon to be return. In the corner of the guild was Carla being asked to accept Happy's gift. And in return she ignored it and did not accept it with her back turned to him. After a couple of minutes the guild started a fight and tables and chairs started to fly every where. One of them hitting Happy. Making a sound which made Carla turn around just to see Happy landing on her with his lips on hers. Carla then got off and kicked Happy to the side.

~Back to where Ralph is~

"…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing you're going make them suspicious! And I thought I told you to be careful! Not all dilly dally laughing your butt off!" Yelled Dr Ray.

"Sorry sir!" Ralph replied saluting.

"Why do I have to deal with idiots now a days." Mumbled Dr Ray leaving Ralph alone.

~Where Lucy is, south of the city~

"…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucy heard from a distance in the city. "Hmmmm. What was that? Maybe it was just my imagination." Thought Lucy.

~Where Zeref is, northwest of the city~

"….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zeref heard from a nearby alley way. "We're not supposed to go into alleyways alone. I guess we'll check it out later." Thought Zeref.

~Where Mystogan is, east of the city~

"….. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mystogan heard from a building roof. "Wow. People must be really loud today. I don't remember it being this loud. Or maybe it's people from Earthland. Most likely Ralph. But it's too late to find out where that sound came from." Thought Mystogan.

(A/N: There is going to be a poll on my profile! Don't forget to vote to find out who Lucy ends up with. And for the guests just review down below.)

~Back to Lucy~

"Where is Ralph?! He couldn't have gone far from the city. He most likely still in it since this city is huge!" Thought Lucy while walking by an alleyway. But unknown to Lucy was a tall man looking at her through that alleyway. But as soon as Lucy was about to past the alley way a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. Lucy then noticed the tall man and was reaching for the phone in her pocket. But, the tall man noticed it and snatched the phone away with her whip also. This pretty much left her defenseless. Lucy noticed this also and was about to run when the man didn't let her go. He then whispered in her ear "so you're the one that the king was 'good' friends with. I'm going to use you to get a bunch of money." Then all of suddenly it started to rain hard and it started to make Lucy soaking wet. It also soaked the man. Lucy noticed that her arm is wet and thought that since it was raining it will be easy to escape since the water will make the hand slip off easily. She then managed to get out of the man's grip and started to run but she also slipped on a nearby puddle and fell. Just as the man was coming to tie Lucy up. Lucy screamed to attract attention to people nearby and make the man's ears deaf. The man however, continued to walk to Lucy to tie her up. Apparently he wasn't affected. (A/N: Note to self try to not make it sound like Pokemon.) Before the man could grab Lucy, Mystogan appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the man effectively knocking him out. Lucy then noticed that Mystogan was hurt and got up and tried to help but, Mystogan didn't let her and asked if she was ok. Lucy then replied "I'm fine! Just let me help you! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine. I'm glad that your not hurt. As long as you are fine I'm happy." Said Mystogan.

"What do you mean?! I'm not fine! I just don't want to see my nakama hurt!" Said Lucy hugging Mystogan.

Mystogan then started to pat Lucy's back trying to calm her down. As soon as he did that the rain started to stop.

"I want to let you know that I care for you Lucy, I'm fine if I get hurt just to save you." Said Mystogan kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." Lucy mumbled as she hugged Mystogan a little tighter.

"Now let's go find Ralph." Said Mystogan.

"Alright!" Replied Lucy letting go of the hug and taking her stuff.

Rainbowgirl: And done!

Carla: Why did you put that embarrassing part in?! You knew that I wouldn't like it! Why?!

Rainbowgirl: A matchmaker demon told me to.

Carla: Of course it would be Mira, I swear your just like her!

Rainbowgirl: Now where and who did I hear that before? Oh yeah! It was Lucy!

Carla: You forgot something!

Rainbowgirl: What!

Carla: Are you serious?

Rainbowgirl: *tries to remember but failed * Nope.

Carla: You know what I'll do it! Rainbowgirl-San would like to thank all the new supporters to the story An Edolas Adventure. Thank you for all the following:

Katarina Midnight Valintine

FluffyBlade

Purebred-Heart

Violetfairy12

Lilitraum

Rainbowgirl: Oh yeah… Thanks for all the support!

Carla: Can you be a little less forgetful?!

Rainbowgirl: Maybe?

Carla: *sighs * Thank you for reading An Edolas Adventure!

Rainbowgirl: Thanks for reading. And don't forget to vote at the poll I just created for who Lucy ends up with! And if you want you can follow, favorite or review for this story. If you have an requests just pm me! Bye readers!

Carla: Goodbye!


	13. Chapter 12 Ralph found?

Special guest: Laxus

Rainbowgirl: Hiya I'm back with another chapter for An Edolas Adventure!

Laxus: Hey….

Rainbowgirl: *sweatdrops * Well thanks for saying hi Laxus.

Laxus: Your welcome. Rainbowgirl-San doesn't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. The only thing that she owns from this story is her Ocs.

Rainbowgirl: And on to the story! I hope you like the new cover I made!

Laxus: Alright hurry up! I gotta do some training soon.

Rainbowgirl: *stares straight forward * Geez fine, you didn't have to yell….. I'm also sorry for not updating lately. I lost track of time working on stuff for the story that I couldn't update,again. I'm also starting school soon/already, so I won't update as much anymore. And I apparently was showing off my lonelyness in a wedding because I was a bridesmaid. Also, if your not in high school yet, enjoy whatever school you go to now, before you have to do a lot of homework.

Laxus: Let's go into the story now. And stop looking at me like that.

Rainbowgirl: *sulks in the emo corner * Ok..

Chapter 12 Ralph found?

No one's p.o.v.

After Lucy got her stuff and left with Mystogan, they ran into Edolas Zeref. As soon as they saw each other Zeref asked if they found anything since it hasn't been four hours yet and Mystogan and Lucy asked the same thing. But, one thing they did find out is that they all heard someone laughing like crazy at one point. So they decided that they should stop searching by themselves early and search together and investigate who made that extremely loud laugh because no one in Edolas will laugh that loud, ever. Before they went, Zeref wanted to say something that will help with their clue.

"Remember when we all heard this guy laughing so hard that they can hear it all the way across the city? I don't remember anyone in this city or edolas ever laughing that loud." Said Zeref.

"Your right. But where did the laugh come from is the question?" Said Mystogan.

"The laugh sounded like it was near Zeref right?" Asked Lucy.

"It was and it sounded like it was through an alley way." Said Zeref.

"Maybe we should look through that area and see who it was?" Said Lucy.

"Good idea, Lucy." Said Mystogan.

~A couple of minutes of walking into the alleyway later~

"Did you find anything?" Asked Lucy.

"No, did you Zeref?" Asked Mystogan.

"…."

"Wait a minute, where is Zeref?! Don't tell me, he abandoned us!" Said Lucy.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know where he is?" Asked Mystogan.

As soon as Mystogan said that, they heard a crash near a dumpster. When they hear the crash they both carefully walked there to see what caused it. But when they arrived, they found out it was just a black cat.

"So we were scared of a cat?" Asked Lucy.

"Apparently, we were." Said Mystogan as they were both turning around.

When they did, they got startled by Zeref popping right in front of them.

"Boo!" Said Zeref scaring them successfully.

"What was that for?!" Asked Lucy looking at the laughing Zeref.

"You should have need your faces!" Said Zeref as he continued to laugh quietly.

"Wait, so you disappeared and told us to come here to scare us!" Said Mystogan.

"Yep." Said Zeref.

"Then what about the loud laughing?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh. I wasn't lying about that…" Said Zeref as a sound was heard in the wind.

"You know. Maybe we should look in that small house in the forest. We haven't checked there yet." Said Mystogan.

"Sounds like plan." Said Lucy.

"Wait." Said Zeref.

"What?" Asked Mystogan.

"We should probably split up around that small house. One person will go around back to see if Ralph was in that house and tries to escape through the back. And the rest shall knock at the door at the front." Said Zeref.

"But who should go to the back?" Asked Lucy.

"He will." Said Zeref and Mystogan saying at the same time and pointing it at each other.

~A lot of arguing of whose going to the back later~

"So Mystogan is going to the back." Said Zeref.

"Yes, whatever to keep you both quiet." Said Lucy.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy Lucy." Said Mystogan walking to the back of the house.

Lucy sighs and knocks on the front door. It opened a little and no one was at the door. So Lucy and Zeref assumed that the people that's staying here didn't hear them knock or invited themselves in.

~Earlier in the house~

"Your such an idiot!" Whisper shouted Dr Ray.

"It's not my fault that the fairy tail guild is having a funny battle." Said Ralph.

"I want you to go hide and try to escape through the back door while I try distract them, when they go into the house. As you can see, you caused me more work to do." Said Dr Ray.

"I'm sorry." Said Ralph in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop it! I don't want you to cause any more trouble ya hear!" Said Dr Ray.

"Aye, sir!" Said Ralph mimicking Happy, while Dr Ray went to go change.

~Back to the present, where Zeref and Lucy is~

When they entered the small house all they saw was seven rooms, four of them being bathrooms and bedrooms. The other three rooms were the kitchen, living room, and dining room. The entire house seemed empty until a man popped out in front of them. The man was currently wearing causal clothes that consists of jeans and a T-shirt. He had red eyes and red orange hair.

"Hello strangers~." Said Dr Ray in a fake cheery voice.

"Ummmm. Hi." Said Lucy.

"So what brings you here?~ Hardly anyone comes here." Said Dr Ray.

"We're just looking for an old 'friend' of ours." Said Zeref.

"What does he look like?~" Said Dr Ray.

"He has blonde hair and purple eyes." Said Zeref.

"Hmmmm. Nope~ I haven't seen anyone like that, I'm sorry." Said Dr Ray.

"It's ok." Said Lucy, pretending to not know his fake cheerful voice.

"Oh! I almost forgot.~ What are your names? Mines is Karl." Said Dr Ray, using a fake name.

"The name is Zeref, and this is Lucy." Said Zeref pointing at Lucy when he said her name.

"Nice, to meet you!~" Said Dr Ray.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Lucy in a fake cheerful tone.

"Oh! You must be hungry! Come! Come! I'll give you some food!~" Said Dr Ray noticing her fake cheerful tone.

Lucy and Zeref then followed 'Karl' into the kitchen. As soon as they entered the room and sat down 'Karl' asked if there is anything specific they wanted.

"No." Replied the both of them noticing that nothing seems suspicious.

'Karl' then went to the fridge to get some ingredients for making some snacks.

"So what are you making?" Asked Lucy, letting her guard down.

"I'm just making a snack that taste good and is healthy. It's banana and strawberry with peanut butter in the middle~." Said 'Karl'/Dr Ray. (A/N: I just searched it up. I don't know if it taste good. Just that it's healthy. Try at home with risk/caution.)

"So pretty much a peanut butter strawberry, banana sandwich." Said Zeref.

"Yes.~" Said 'Karl'/Dr Ray.

~Time skip to after eating the snacks, sponsored by Dr Ray~

"And that's what happened.~" Said 'Karl'/Dr Ray.

"That's a really interesting story." Said Zeref.

"And this was a good snack!" Said Lucy smiling.

"Good-" said 'Karl'/Dr Ray being interrupted by a crash.

"What was that?" Asked Lucy.

"Let's go check it out." Said Zeref leaving the room with Lucy.

Dr Ray then smirked knowing that they'll be distracted and got his one of his inventions that erases a certain person or two from their own memory. It was one of his favorite inventions called the forget-me gun. (A/N: What I mean was that if this invention was shot it will make the person that was shot forget a certain person or two when hit.) Dr Ray also got his other invention that shoots any person back, slamming them into something behind them. As a result hurts them. He calls this one the slammer.

~Where the crash was~

"Hello." Said Mystogan.

"Hi?" Said Ralph nervously as Zeref and Lucy runs into the room.

"Your surrounded Ralph! You better come with us with no problems." Said Zeref.

"Should I?" Asked Ralph.

"You should!" Said Lucy.

"Nah!" Said Ralph seeing that Dr Ray is right behind them with his two inventions the slammer and forget-me gun.

"Why?" Asked Lucy not paying attention to Dr Ray/ 'Karl'.

"Because." Said Ralph stalling.

"Can we just take Ralph and go now." Said Mystogan getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah let's go." Said Zeref dragging Ralph to Mystogan and handing him to Mystogan.

Mystogan then walked out side with Ralph.

"Alright." Said Lucy walking to Zeref.

And just as soon as Lucy started walking, Dr Ray was about to shoot her with the slammer. (A/N: The poll I put on my profile is just so I can make an ending soon. Not that it's ending now. It's just that I want to add in more moments for the people that voted for who they want. So please vote so I can add in more moments for you.) Until Zeref jump in front of Lucy and pushed her out of range of being shot and got shot instead.

"W-What? Why did you do this Karl? Or should I say Dr Ray?" Said Lucy.

Dr Ray tched and said "I was wondering when you would find out."

"It's pretty obvious with your fake cheerful tone." Said Lucy.

"Same with you." Said Dr Ray.

"So why do you need us. We are no use to you." Said Lucy.

"You'll find out soon. But, for now. Bye, bye!~" Said Dr Ray as he was disappearing in the smoke.

"Wait! Come back!" Yelled Lucy before he got away.

Lucy then sighed and suddenly remembered that Zeref got hurt. Lucy then quickly went to Zeref trying to see if he was fine.

"Zeref! Why did you take the shot?! I would have been fine! But you? Why?!" Said Lucy.

Zeref then smiled while cupping her cheek and said "My counterpart may be evil in Earthland. But that doesn't mean that he's completely evil. It's the same for me. All my counterpart and I wanted was to not kill anyone any more, and for the world to accept us. That why I sent you here. So you can find out and help me find love, and also to forgive and forget."

"Why? I'm not special! You could have just picked any of the other girls in the world, but me?!" Said Lucy tearing up.

Zeref smiled and said "It's because-" Zeref got interrupted by a blast out of no where using the Forget-me gun.

After he got shot, he fainted.

"Are you still here Dr Ray? I know because this is one of your machines." Said Lucy getting up and wiping her tears.

Dr Ray then smirked and revealed himself and said "Bravo, such a nice scene."

"What did you shoot?!" Asked Lucy raising her voice.

"Just my forget-me gun." Replied Dr Ray.

"Who did you make him forget?!" Asked Lucy raising her voice even higher.

"You." Said Dr Ray lying to see her reaction.

" W-what? Why?!" Said Lucy yelling.

" So that's what your reaction is like. I lied. I erased Ralph and I. But now it's your turn." Said Dr Ray blasted Lucy too. Knocking her out.

~Outside~

"Hmmmm. They're taking longer then I expected. Maybe I should go in and check on them. While dragging you Ralph." Said Mystogan.

"Then go ahead." Said Ralph.

Mystogan then dragged Ralph back inside the building and looked around to see Lucy and Zeref unconscious.

"I wonder what happened here." Said Mystogan.

"The same that's going to happen to you." Said Dr Ray walking out of the shadows and blasting Mystogan. Knocking him out too.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ralph.

"We're going to have to drag them to their hotel." Said Dr Ray.

"Just plain great." Said Ralph.

"This was your fault in the first place. You know that right?" Said Dr Ray.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just blame everything on me!" Said Ralph.

"Stop being sarcastic Ralph." Said Dr Ray.

"Sure thing." Said Ralph.

~Timeskip to the hotel room, sponsored by a sarcastic Ralph~

"Let's go before they wake up." Said Dr Ray.

"Alright, but I have one question." Said Ralph.

"What?" Said Dr Ray.

"Why can't we just put a tracking lacrima on them." Said Ralph.

"Because I put them all on you." Said Dr Ray.

"What?" Said Ralph.

Dr Ray then sighed and took three lacrimas off of Ralph and put it on them.

"Now let's go." Said Dr Ray.

"Why did you put them on me?" Asked Ralph.

"Long story." Said Dr Ray walking out of the room.

Ralph then sighed and looked at Lucy. He then kissed her cheek and left the room quickly, saying "Wait up!" to Dr Ray.

~Where Ralph and Dr Ray are now~

"Hey Ralph." Said Dr Ray.

"Yeah?" Said Ralph.

"Don't be getting small crushes. It's worthless." Said Dr Ray.

"Sure." Said Ralph.

"And don't fall in love that easily." Said Dr Ray.

"Yes, sir." Said Ralph mumbling.

Rainbowgirl: … I'm done….

Laxus: Good to know. But stop sulking.

Rainbowgirl: *continues to sulk * I can do what ever I want. It's not like I wanna take so many EOCs at the end of the school year. And not be able to relax as much anymore.

Laxus: Hey I heard there is some new chapters on the fairy tail manga, that you haven't read yet since you have been so busy.

Rainbowgirl: *stops sulking * Really! Yay! What do you think of this chapter?!

Laxus: I find it fine.

Rainbowgirl: Yes! And don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile for more moments of the characters you want, and don't worry I'm not going to end it right away after you vote. Now if you guys have any requests don't be afraid to pm me or just leave in the review below! Just remember no girlxgirl, boyxboy, and lemons. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or leave a review for this story! Thanks for reading and your support! Sorry if any of the characters in this story are too OOC. Good bye!

Laxus: You sound like your high on candy or something.

Rainbowgirl: Yeah, now let's go! Bye!

Laxus: *thinks 'looks like I'll be dragged around now' * See ya.


	14. Chapter 13 the guild's letter

Special guest : Freed

Rainbowgirl: Hiya! I'm back with another chapter for an edolas adventure! And this chapter is for an early Halloween and my little sister's birthday!

Freed: Hello fellow readers.

Rainbowgirl: Wait a minute….. You read?!

Freed: *sighs * Yes I do, what do you expect from a Rune Mage.

Rainbowgirl: Oh….. I feel stupid.

Freed: Ok? Shall we get on with the story?

Rainbowgirl: We shall after you do the disclaimer. *thinks ' I get too influenced easily' *

Freed: Oh how forgetful am I? Your right! Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. But she does own her ocs.

Rainbowgirl: Thanks and on to the story!

**Chapter 13 The guild's letter**

No one's p.o.v.

The guild were still trying to clean up the mess from the party for Lucy being fine and soon to return. Carla was still upset that Happy kissed her. And Happy was daydreaming about how magical the kiss was, even though it was an accident. Natsu and Gray were just sitting around not arguing for once because of Erza being right next to them with a scary look in her eye if they fight again since they did knock down her cake earlier.

~Time skip~

As the guild was finishing up their cleaning. A bright light shined again, covering the entire guild. Making some people in the guild blind.

"Yes!" Said some people in the guild knowing that the bright light showed that Lucy's letter had arrive.

Mira then noticed that the letter was right next to her on the table and opened it up. She then read the letter out loud to the guild.

"Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm glad to know that you guys are happy for me to find a way back home soon and will support me even if your not here. I miss you guys too! I hope that I can get back as soon as possible. If I can't I'm sorry. But, I also have some good news. Do you remember when Christina, Diana, Elizabeth, and Alina Heart with Bryan, Winston, Don, and Philip Spears leaves the guild once in a while and come back until a week or two? I found out where they went! They go to a dimension they want to visit or go to train there. And apparently right now they are visiting Edolas. So I assume that when we find them, they'll help me get back to Earthland too! But I guess I can tell you my adventures before we found out this information. Well, it started when we were still in the forest. Edolas Zeref was still getting fire wood. A wolf came out of no where and Zeref noticed. At first the wolf did nothing, so Zeref ignored it but, when he turned around the turned into a wolf man. After a while of Zeref staring at the wolf man and him staring back. Mystogan and I came to help them. But, apparently when I said that we were here to help them. They looked at me as if I was crazy. But after some more silence the wolf man punched Zeref so he fought back with the wolf man using his 'trusty' knife. But, when I tried to help, Zeref apparently told Mystogan to distract me. Which worked somehow. But after capturing the wolf man we found out that his name was Ralph and his master is Dr Ray. And they were after Bryan's, Christina's, Winston's, and Diana's magic. Soon he explained all the info we have now. So we went to the beach to look for them. Then we stayed in a resort for the night and in the morning we found Ralph missing. So we assumed that he escaped and told Dr Ray everything about us. So Zeref thought of the idea that we should look for Ralph for one day just so we can be safe and if we don't find him. We continue our search for Bryan and the others. Well, that was the plan to do but, we haven't search for Ralph yet and we were about to until I found your letter! I hope your fine and wish that you are happy with or without me.

Sincerely,

Lucy

P.s. I'll continue writing the manuscript when you send me it Levy. Plus don't let anybody else read it! I'm trusting you. And I can't wait to get back."

~Five seconds of silence in the guild later~

"WHAT!" Said the entire guild surprised.

"This entire time they were gone they were in another dimension!" Said Natsu.

"Who would ever have thought that they went far away to another world for the two weeks they leave the guild after one week of taking a job here?" Said Erza.

"I knew they were up to something but I didn't expect it to be this far. Especially when the girls said that they 'couldn't come to the guild' often." Said Gray.

Juvia is now intensely staring at Gray thinking of how Diana and Christina is her new love rivals.

"Now that we know this information why don't we get to go to any dimension we want!" Said Gajeel.

"They probably had a good reason." Said Levy sweat dropping.

"Interesting, I didn't think this would was even possible." Said Freed.

"This sounds amazing to do, why didn't we get to go with them in the first place?" Said Evergreen.

"They are MANLY! And this type of thing is MANLY." Said Elfman.

"But, Elfman-nee Christina and Diana are girls." Said Lisanna.

~Much more statements later~

~Somewhere in Edolas~

"Achew!" Christina sneezed.

"You still sound like a kitten sneezing! And I know that I'm going to sneeze too." Said Winston.

"I do not! And you're right about the sneeze coming soon." Said Christina.

"ACHOO!" Diana, Bryan, and Winston sneezing together.

"Bless you." Said Christina.

"Thanks." Said Diana and Bryan.

"Achew!" Sneezed Christina again falling to the ground.

"Why did you fall?" Said Bryan.

"Because I think -" said Christina getting interrupted.

"Achoo." Sneezed Diana falling to the ground also.

"Yesh, what's up with you girls and falling to the ground after sneezing." Said Winston.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean. Besides it's because of-"Said Christina getting interrupted again.

"CRASH."

"Why am I always getting interrupted?!" Said Christina.

"Ok here's what she was trying to say. It's because of someone talking ill of us!" Said Diana.

"What's happening over there and why?!" Said Bryan.

"How are we supposed to know?! We can't use our magic right now because of SOMEONE forgetting to bring the x-balls." Said Diana glaring at Winston and Christina.

"Uhh. Why are you looking at me for?! I wasn't responsible for that!" Said Christina.

"No you were!" Said Winston.

"I didn't say I was going to bring them did I? And besides I was baking! And now I need to find the ingredients for making new x-balls in Edolas. You're so lucky that I carry ingredients for first aid and other stuff." Said Christina.

"Uh huh an excuse for everything and at least it's better than not having the ingredients at all." Said Winston.

"Oh! Do you really want proof?! These are the brownies and cookies I made! And true." Said Christina showing the bag.

"Suree." Said Winston not looking at the bag.

"Ok stop arguing we need to see what happened!" Yelled Diana running ahead to where the crash was heard near by the Edolas Fairy Tail guild followed by Bryan.

The two arguing stopped and continued to run but faster to get to where the crash was heard.

~Back to the Earthland Fairy Tail guild~

"Hey that's great that we know Lucy have an official way home. Maybe we should send a letter back to Lucy." Said Lisanna getting a piece of paper and pen ready for Mira. Mira then started to write the letter which was like this:

Dear Lucy,

Make sure to keep an eye on this 'Ralph' and 'Dr Ray' guy. They may be really suspicious in hurting our nakama. Especially you too Lucy, we hope you make it home to Earthland safely. As of now we all hope for you to continue to be fine and safe. Even if you can't go home for some reason. We all just want you to be happy, even when we're not. Don't forget to tell us more about your adventures. Also don't forget to say hi to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild for us.

~Now for some statements from the guild~

Mira- Hey Lucy ! Do me a favor of getting together with one of the guys you're traveling with. I can imagine the babies you'll have already!

Natsu- Thanks for telling us about your adventures so far! It's nice to listen to them kinda. And ask Bryan, Christina, Diana, and Winston to fight me!

Gray- I'm glad we all know more your adventures and about Christina and Diana's information. Now I can get them to punch flame brain in the head and maybe fight me.

Juvia- Now Juvia knows that you're not Juvia's love rival anymore! Can you tell Christina and Diana to back off of Gray-Sama for Juvia?

Erza- You'll be fine as long as you keep an eye on those villains Lucy. Please just be fine.

Lisanna- Lucy I forgot to tell you something in the last letter! Did you remember when Edolas Zeref zapped you with that spell? He was speaking a spell in an old language called Latin. It was very useful in certain things. Edolas Zeref can probably only give memory spells in Edolas though…. But it's better than nothing!

Levy- I attached your manuscript to the letter! Please write something soon. It's really interesting.

~Many Statements from the guild later~

Love,

Your nakama.

As soon as the guild finish writing their statements. Mire wrote the address for Earthland Lucy in Edolas. After she finished writing that, she placed the letter on the table and a bright light appeared disappearing into else where before getting to Lucy.

Rainbowgirl: And finished!

Freed: Good job you're becoming from a bad writer to a even better one.

Rainbowgirl: I really don't know if that a compliment or not so I'm considering that a yes.

Freed: Just think what you think now.

Rainbowgirl: Ok? But I have some news to the readers!

Freed: Would you care to say them now?

Rainbowgirl: Yeah! I would like to announce the votes in so far! So far the votes

**Mystogan: 2**

**Edolas Zeref: 2**

**Earthland fairy tail: 0**

**Ralph: 0**

Tied for Mystogan and Edolas Zeref is tied so we need one tiebreaker at least. And can you please announce our supporters?

Freed: Sure thing. Rainbowgirl-San would like to thank you all for all the support so far. And thanks to the new supporters who are:

Dragon's Touch

DaughterFrost

Just-Me-a-reader

Pokermaniac039

Deni . Marie31

Rainbowgirl: I'm so sorry Dragon's touch and Deni .Marie31 .I apparently missed you username/pen name. I didn't mean to. T-T

Freed: It's ok Rainbowgirl, you'll be fine.

Rainbowgirl: Ok… But thanks for the support for this story so far! So till next time in an Edolas adventure! Good bye, till next time!

Freed: Farewell!


	15. Chapter 14 the memories

Special guest: Evergreen

Rainbowgirl: Hiya everyone! I'm back with another chapter of an Edolas adventure. I'm sorry that I forgot to post one for Thanksgiving, so this chapter is delicate to a late Thanksgiving and late birthday to another one of my sisters and me, and to another sister's birthday today. Plus there will be another chapter for Christmas soon too.

Evergreen: Can you get on with the story already?!

Rainbowgirl: Fine. Be the person that boss the author around. When I already have one! My agent for fanfiction, Charles. *cough * the one that bosses me around even worst *cough* *hears someone in the room over* I heard that! *shrugs it off *

Evergreen: Okay, okay. Just get on with the story. Please. *sighs*

Rainbowgirl: Okay! And on to the story!

Chapter 14 the memories

No one's p.o.v. (Lucy's resort room)

Lucy woken up to see no one in her room with relief. Lucy then got up and out of bed to check on Mystogan and Zeref. She wondered where they were and went to their room door and knocked to see if they were awake or not. After a while of waiting outside the door, she opened the door to see both guys asleep and silently left the room so they can continue to sleep. And when she did leave the room, she felt that she was forgetting something important in her adventure so far that she needed to remember in order to get home to Fairy Tail. But, the harder she tried to think about it, the more she started to have a huge headache. She then decided that she'll ask Zeref and Mystogan later when they wake up because she couldn't think about the adventure they took so far without getting a headache.

~Somewhere in Edolas near by the Edolas fairy tail guild with the others~

No one's p.o.v.

"What's happening?!" Yelled Winston to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild.

"Someone's cooking some delicious food but dropped an entire desert dish that was supposed to be amazing! For the feast of feast day!" said someone in the Edolas guild.

"I'm very upset about this!" said someone else in the guild.

Diana, Bryan, Winston, and Christina sweatdrops all at the same time realizing their efforts of running to the guild thinking someone or their family was in trouble.

"Are you serious?" Asked Bryan to the guild.

"YES!" yelled most of the guild.

"And what desert dropped and got smashed?" asked Diana knowing that she can push Christina into the kitchen any time now.

"The AWESOME pumpkin pie and apple pie!" said someone in the guild.

Christina then knew that she was going to get pushed into the kitchen hurtfully by Diana in any minute and started to walk away to go back outside. But as soon as she tried to walk out the door, her two little sisters Elizabeth and Alina came running with Don and Philip straight towards her so, she had to start running because she knows that they'll force her in there too, with the whole entire guild yelling at her to make the pies for them. But as soon as she started running, the four kids tackled her down, not caring if she got hurt in the process with themselves. After Christina got tackled down with the guild watching, the kids then started to yell eagerly wanting her to go to the kitchen now and make a bunch of different types of pie they wanted. As soon as the guild heard what the kids were saying, they then started to yell at Christina to start making the pies too with everyone in the guild hall yelling and pulling her into the kitchen with Diana watching from a short distance happily.

~Short time skip to the kitchen~

"And done!" said Christina tiredly after she finished baking all the different types of pie flavors everyone yelled out to her.

"Okay good! Now make some whipped cream!" said Diana.

"Can't someone else do it?... I'm really tired…" said Christina.

"Nope! Now chop! Chop!" said Winston.

"Why?!" said Christina whining.

"Do it because I'm older than you." Said Bryan.

"But-" said Christina.

"No buts" said Bryan interrupting her.

"Fine." Said Christina sighing.

"Here's the ice cold bowl and wisp" said Elizabeth giving her the items.

"Thanks" said Christina picking up the milk.

"See you do have people helping you!" said Winston.

"Hmmm. Let me think only ONE!" said Christina.

"Yeah, yeah. Now just make it already." Said Winston.

~Lucy's resort room after Zeref and Mystogan woke up~

"So you want to know what we did during our adventure so far?" Said Mystogan.

"Yeah I do." Said Lucy.

"Shouldn't you be able to remember? Because I know you were with us." Said Zeref.

"Whenever I try, I get a huge headache." Said Lucy.

"From what I remember, we came out of the castle together with Zeref waiting outside." Said Mystogan.

"We then went on together to go the forest, and while traveling we decided to go the city to look for some advice and stayed in this resort while looking." Said Zeref.

"That's how we remember it at least." Said Mystogan.

"That sounds about right but I feel that something is missing. That we forgot about." Said Lucy.

"I do feel it too." Said Zeref.

"I don't know why but, I remember some different haired color people, especially the color blonde and brownish red." Said Mystogan.

"The blonde is probably me and the brownish red is probably Erza from Edolas?" Said Lucy.

"Most likely." Said Zeref.

"So, shall we get going to eat a feast?" Asked Mystogan.

"Why a feast?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah! I really did forget! It's feast day!" Said Zeref.

"As in a holiday?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Said Mystogan.

"Let's get ready to go!" Said Zeref.

"Ok!" Said Lucy.

~After everyone in the room changed their clothes~

"So now that we're ready lets go." Said Zeref walking out the door.

"Alright!" Said Lucy also walking out the door.

"I'm going too." Said Mystogan about to walk out the door until a bright light flashed into the entire room.

"Hey! What's up with the bright light Mystogan?!" Said Lucy.

As soon as the light faded, Mystogan saw a letter and walked up to the letter to pick it up. He then soon saw that it was labeled to Lucy and told her to come back into the room since it was for her. When Lucy came back in she felt that the letter seems familiar and opened it any way. And there she read :

Dear Lucy,

Make sure to keep an eye on this 'Ralph' and 'Dr Ray' guy. They may be really suspicious in hurting our nakama. Especially you too Lucy, we hope you make it home to Earthland safely. As of now we all hope for you to continue to be fine and safe. Even if you can't go home for some reason. We all just want you to be happy, even when we're not. Don't forget to tell us more about your adventures. Also don't forget to say hi to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild for us.

~Now for some statements from the guild~

Mira- Hey Lucy ! Do me a favor of getting together with one of the guys you're traveling with. I can imagine the babies you'll have already!

Natsu- Thanks for telling us about your adventures so far! It's nice to listen to them kinda. And ask Bryan, Christina, Diana, and Winston to fight me!

Gray- I'm glad we all know more your adventures and about Christina and Diana's information. Now I can get them to punch flame brain in the head and maybe fight me.

Juvia- Now Juvia knows that you're not Juvia's love rival anymore! Can you tell Christina and Diana to back off of Gray-Sama for Juvia?

Erza- You'll be fine as long as you keep an eye on those villains Lucy. Please just be fine.

Lisanna- Lucy I forgot to tell you something in the last letter! Did you remember when Edolas Zeref zapped you with that spell? He was speaking a spell in an old language called Latin. It was very useful in certain things. Edolas Zeref can probably only give memory spells in Edolas though…. But it's better than nothing!

Levy- I attached your manuscript to the letter! Please write something soon. It's really interesting.

~Many Statements from the guild later~

Love,

Your nakama.

As soon as Lucy finished reading the letter she immediately wondered who Ralph and Dr Ray was. After thinking for a couple of minutes, she decided to ask Zeref to use a Latin memory spell.

"Sure thing Lucy. I'll do so now." Said Zeref starting to chant a memory spell on everyone in the room including himself.

~After the spell~

"I remember now! The blonde hair and brownish red hair is from Ralph and Dr Ray!" Said Lucy.

"Even though I would have preferred to forget a part of the adventure. I remember." Said Mystogan slightly frowning.

"I would have preferred to finish saying what I was going to say though." Said Zeref.

"Alrighty let's go have a feast somewhere first before I go write the letter to the guild." Said Lucy.

"Why not check out the Edolas Fairy Tail guild like the letter plus, the guild will most likely have a feast there already." Said Mystogan.

"I'm fine with that let's go." Said Zeref.

"Coming!" Said Lucy.

~At the Edolas Fairy tail guild~

"We're finally ready for the feast!" Said Christina wanting to pass out.

"Yeah now let's get ready to eat!" Said everyone in the guild.

"Ok! Now should we set up the tables, chairs, plates, and silverware real quick?" Said Diana sweatdropping.

"Yeah…." Said The slightly upset guild.

"But let's have the guys do it! Go a head!" Said Edolas Lucy.

"No. I really don't want to." Said Winston.

"But, come on! Do it because you're all strong men! Or just a diva…." Said Edolas Cana.

"Hey! We take that as an insult! And we're strong men! Let's go!" Said all the men in the guild.

"So is there anything else you want Christina to make?" Asked Diana.

"Umm…." Said Edolas Mira.

'Please no. Please no. Please no.' Thought Christina before she could say her answer.

"Yes." Said Edolas Juvia.

'Noooooo!' Thought Christina wanting to run away.

"Maybe can you make some food tomorrow for Holly day?" Said Edolas Levy.

'Well at least it's not today…. But I'm going to be dead at this rate because of all the orders of different types of food yelling.' Thought Christina sighing in relief.

"CRASH"

"What happened this time?!" Asked Diana.

"We dropped a table…." Said Bryan sweatdropping.

"Oh, ok. Just make sure it doesn't-" said Christina getting interrupted.

"Hello?" Said Lucy with Mystogan and Zeref behind her.

"Lucy!?" Shouted the entire Edolas guild with Diana, Winston, Bryan and Christina trying to look for the kids just in case Dr Ray and Ralph is near by while hiding at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm back for now." Said Lucy.

The Edolas guild then started to start asking Lucy a bunch of different question about how she got here. While Lucy was trying to answer the questions, Christina hurried into the kitchen to start making some x-balls, hoping that it would be quick enough to be finished before they came soon. And after Lucy finished answering all the questions the guild was asking, the feast started in honor of feast day.

~Where Dr Ray and Ralph are after the feast ended and the others decided to stay a night or two at the guild~

"They might be celebrating for now but, tomorrow we strike at night and kidnap Lucy since she would help us get the true power we ever wanted all because of unlocking her true powers from being near by Bryan and the others for too long." Said Dr Ray.

"It'll take a while but be worth it in the end right?" said Ralph.

"Definitely." Said Dr Ray.

Rainbowgirl: So how was it?

Evergreen: It was fine. But long which is probably good.

Rainbowgirl: Did you just complimented my work?

Evergreen: No! And I won't compliment it!

Rainbowgirl: Fine. But much supporter are there now?

Evergreen: I'm just going to announce the new supporter's names. And thank you supporting the story so far :

Rekunae

Cherrycrow

Rainbowgirl: Thanks again! And now on to the votes so far! And remember guests reviews voting for one of these counts too! :

**Mystogan: 4**

**Edolas Zeref: 3**

**Earthland Fairytail: 0**

**Ralph: 0**

Evergreen: Are we going yet?!

Rainbowgirl: Yeah! Thanks again for the support so far! And don't worry if I don't post for a while, it's just cause of school! And if it does sound like I'm dead, just review or do any way to remind me! Thanks for reading this chapter and see you soon!

Evergreen: Bye!


	16. Chapter 15 The Holly Day

Special guest : Bickslow

Rainbowgirl: Hiya readers! I'm back with another chapter for an Edolas Adventure! I sorta forgot to post this chapter, soo sorry?

Bickslow: Why didn't you think about this story and my babies in the first place?!

Rainbowgirl: Because I was celebrating with family?

Bickslow: Well this is your family now! And forget about your other family!

Rainbowgirl: Ehhhh! I must say this. Family only comes around once in a while especially when you're in school. So I hang out with them to the best of my might. Even though you are sorta family too.

Bickslow: You know what? We'll talk about this when the readers are reading the chapter. And Rain doesn't own any of fairy tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. She only owns her ocs.

Rainbowgirl: And I'm going to talk to you about calling me Rain! Alright! Now on with the story!

**Chapter 15 the holly day**

No ones p.o.v. (Edolas guild hall)

Lucy has finally awaken yawning and wondering what Holly day is mainly about. But, as she thought about it, Mystogan and Zeref already left the guild getting last minute presents for Lucy.

"Lucy! You're finally awake!" Said Edolas Mira.

"Yeah, I am. Can you tell me what Holly day is mainly about?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah! Holly day is a day mainly about giving to others." Said Juvia walking into the room.

"Really?! That sounds very cool!" Said Lucy thinking that Mystogan and Zeref already left getting stuff for Holly day.

"If you want, we can help you get some gifts for Zeref and Mystogan. ~" said Edolas Wendy.

"Why are you saying that in such a weird way?" Asked Lucy noticing the girl's looks in their eyes.

"Just cause we're getting you some guys into you!" Said Edolas Lucy.

"Maybe we can ask Diana and Christina with those cute little girls for help with your gift also?" Said Edolas Levy.

"That's a great idea!" Said Lucy hoping that she can get home soon and before that celebrate with the Edolas Fairy tail guild.

~Meanwhile with Christina and her sisters~

"Ok! Now that I already have the new batch of x balls, we got to be careful for the boogie man!" Said Christina knowing that Diana will understand what she's trying to say without freaking out the kids too much.

"Yay! We're going to be safe!" Said Alina while Elizabeth nodded and agreed.

'So now we're ready to fight back if Dr Ray and Ralph comes by.' Thought Diana.

"Can we make cookies now and wrap up the presents for Holly day now?!" Asked Alina.

"Sure thing." Said Diana.

~With Zeref and Mystogan~

"Did you get something for Lucy yet?" Asked Zeref.

"No. I'm still looking." Said Mystogan looking around the market.

"You do know that we need to look for warping paper for the present too right?" Asked Zeref.

"We only need enough to warp the gifts we get for her. And besides that the most obvious thing we have to do." Said Mystogan.

"You better not be infer that I'm just stating the obvious because I don't know what to get for her." Said Zeref.

"I wasn't but I am now." Said Mystogan.

"Aw come on!" said Zeref.

~With Lucy and the Edolas girls~

"Do you even know where they are?" Asked Lucy.

"No but we'll find them soon!" said Edolas Wendy.

"You know at this rate that we'll have to get the presents without them." Said Edolas Levy.

"They have to be here somewhere!" said Edolas Lucy.

"Now that I think about it, the last time I saw them was yesterday before Lucy got here." Said Edolas Mira.

"Are you trying to say that they left when Lucy got here?" said Edolas Evergreen.

"There could be that possibility. It's possible. Especially when they want to protect the kids from danger like their enemies." Said Edolas Levy.

"Are you saying that someone might possibly be after Lucy?" Asked Edolas Wendy.

"Yes I'm saying someone is after Lucy!" Said Edolas Evergreen.

"It's the biggest clue we have yet. Was there someone that has been following you recently that isn't someone you know somewhat well? Lucy?" Asked Edolas Mira.

"Yeah. It was Dr Ray and Ralph. But they have been trying to get Bryan and the other's powers. Nothing to do with me." Said Lucy.

"If you say so Lucy. But just be careful , please." Said Edolas Wendy.

"I will so don't worry." Said Lucy.

~To where Bryan and the others are~

"Finally got all the-" Said Winston getting interrupted.

"Achew!" Sneezed Christina.

"Achoo!" Sneezed Diana.

"Bless you." Said Bryan sighing.

"Who's talking about you two this time?" Asked Winston getting annoyed because he got interrupted.

"I don't know, didn't eat the x-balls yet." Said Christina.

"If it had to be a guess, probably someone with Lucy right now." Said Diana.

"Probably, but as I was going to say was that I finally got all the presents for holly day done." Said Winston.

"You're not going to give anything bad to the kids right?" Asked Diana.

"Of course not!" 'Unless you count water guns being a bad present.' Said and thought Winston.

"It's water guns isn't it?" Asked Christina giving him a poker face.

"No…." Said Winston.

"You're lying. I know you, are even without their magic and ours." Said Bryan.

Winston then sighed and asked "what's so wrong about water guns?"

"First of all, they are going to use it against us." Said Christina.

"Second, it's cold out here." Said Diana.

"Lastly, we'll turn into Popsicles at that rate." Said Bryan.

"It won't be that bad!" Said Winston.

"Sure it will." Said Diana.

"Hey, don't you think that since Lucy is here, Dr Ray and Ralph should be around here somewhere to get something or kidnap someone right?" Asked Christina.

"That is true because Dr Ray and Ralph like popping out of nowhere and kidnapping. And there was this one time where we were at the pool. And Dr Ray and Ralph both tried to kidnap Christina and Elizabeth while they were in the locker room walking out." Said Bryan.

"I thought you said that we'll never speak of that again!" Said Christina blushing a little bit.

"Opps. At least I didn't say it in front a whole crowd. And I 'forgot.'" Said Bryan.

"Maybe we should watch out for them. For the sake of the kids, guild, and us." Said Diana.

"Yeah, we should." Said Winston chuckling at the memories.

~Where Mystogan and Zeref are~

"Got my present wrapped and ready to give to Lucy. Are you done yet?" Asked Zeref who was looking at Mystogan to see him holding a small wrapped circular box.

"Yeah, what do you expect? For me to take longer than you?" Asked Mystogan.

"Yes?" said Zeref.

"Come on we both need to get a bow for the gift." Said Mystogan.

"Alright." Said Zeref.

~Back to Lucy and the Edolas girls~

"Done! We officially have a gift for Mystogan and Zeref ready!" said Lucy.

"So you'll giving them some homemade chocolate and cookies?" Asked Edolas Wendy.

"Yeah! Besides it's like an early Valentine's Day present from me because I probably won't be here for that long." Said Lucy.

"Oh. I thought that you were going to be such a great couple with one of them." Said Edolas Levy.

"Stop. I don't think that they like me more than friends." Said Lucy blushing.

"Suure, if I see kids in the future that either have black or brown eyes with blue, blonde, or black hair, you own me a hundred jewels."said Edolas Mira.

"We'll see about that." Said Lucy.

Rainbowgirl: And done! Sorry for the late update again.

Bickslow: This chapter was good. Still hope you ditch your family and stay part of the fairy tail family, for the sake of the readers.

Rainbowgirl: I said no many times now. And it's going to stay a no. Besides that just plain mean to my family.

Bickslow: You know what? You're going through the family lecture again in a bit.

Rainbowgirl: Please no. I don't want to heard for the tenth time you told me.

Bickslow: You're going to get it either way so let's start thanking the supporters.

Rainbowgirl: Fine. And thank you so much for supporting for An Edolas Adventure to the following:

Lisa-fairytaillover

Juvia-Dragneel

Bickslow: Thanks again! Now I'll say the results so far:

**Mystogan: 4**

Zeref: 3

Fairy tail: 0

**Ralph: 0**

Rainbowgirl: And I almost forgot! If you don't want your name in the chapter for thanking for your support please pm me! Either way you'll have some time to pm me not to.

Bickslow: She also does requests! Just certain ones are on her don't do list because of certain things. If you wanna know and do so just pm her! The rules are on her bio/profile.

Rainbowgirl: Thanks again for your support and see you next time!

Bickslow: Bye!


End file.
